Rite of Passage (Prologue - Chapter 9)
by Ina-chan
Summary: The Cardcaptor Sakura storyline as seen through the eyes of Li Syaoran and the Li Family. Chapter Nine updated!
1. Rite of Passage: Prologue

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
  
  
September 5, 2000  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun.  


**Rite of Passage  
Prologue  
By Ina-chan**

She sat there for many hours. Silently hoping that it was all a mistake. Silently praying that her ancestors would give her an answer that would cease her fears. But all the dim walls and heavily incensed air of her family shrine gave her a simple reply.

Silence.

She clenched her fists, not feeling the wet trickle of crimson oozing from where her fingernails dug through her flesh. In a not so faraway land, the promised day of destiny is fast approaching. A powerful magic, sealed and asleep for 30 years, was slowly awakening. There's not much time to waste, before the disaster occurs. There is no mistake, the time has come. A boy's rite of passage...

... and his mother's greatest fear.

The irony of life. She, herself, remembered her mother's pain. They thought she was still too young, but she remembered clearly. The air was electrified... saturated with fear for the red-banded soldiers, who looked no more than children themselves. Her mother was calm and brave, as she entrusted her young daughter to the waiting arms of a servant. Her mother was calm and brave... but her mother's eyes reflected that of a mother's pain. The pain of knowing that her child will be forever lost to her as she grows up in the care of relatives in foreign soil.

She still remembered everything, as clearly as day. The faint scent of gunpowder and smoke in the air. The frantic scurrying of people in the mansion and on the streets. Her sad eyes. The determined tone of her voice...

_|__"Ie-lang, I want you to listen to me very carefully," She said, "Ie-lang has to go with Yuen to live with Uncle Fah and Cousin Wei for a while."_

"Ride a boat to Hong Kong?" The little girl inquired, excitement lighting her eyes

"I want you to be a good girl."

"Ie-lang is ALWAYS a good girl," The little girl frowned, "Mama looks sad. Did Mama and Uncle Fah fight again?"

The woman couldn't help but break into a smile, "No. Mama and Uncle Fah didn't fight. But Ie-lang has to go to Hong Kong and live with Uncle Fah without Mama. And that makes Mama very sad."

Fear etched itself onto the little girl's china doll face. The woman clutched her child tightly in her arms and rocked her gently, "Ie-lang, Do you remember what Mama told you about our family? What our family has been doing for a long, long, long time?"

"Protect our Emperor."

"Good girl. There is something very bad happening all over China right now. Mama and Baba has to stay to protect our Emperor."

"Ie-lang wants to stay too!" The little girl insisted as tears started to roll down her amber-brown eyes

"No, Ie-lang." The woman replied firmly as she held the little at arms length and wiped her tears, "Ie-lang has something much more important to do now. You don't know it yet, but Ie-lang has strong magic. Stronger than Mama's and Baba's. And maybe someday, even stronger than Old Grandmother. Uncle Fah will teach you how to use magic. And Ie-lang has to use her magic to protect our family.

Someday, Ie-lang will be the Li Clan's head mother. Just like old grandmother. And when Ie-lang grows up... many many years from now, Ie-lang will get married and have babies. And one of Ie-lang's babies will have strong magic as well. He, too, will be head of the Li clan someday. And when he grows up... he will protect someone important." 

"More important than our Emperor?" The little girl asked between sniffles

The woman gently stroked her daughter's hair, and smiled, "He will be the one who shall redeem our family.

Be brave, my little one. Everything will turn out all right."|

  
  
She opened her eyes and lifted her head, sensing a presence behind her, "Wei." 

"I'm sorry to disturb you," The older man's concerned voice resonated within the shrine's walls, "But you've been in here for three days without rest and haven't touched any food. The children and I are getting worried." 

She gave her elder cousin a forced smile, "I'm sorry to have worried you."

Wei studied his cousin's face before an uncharacteristic frown made its way on his forehead, "It's started, hasn't it?" 

"Call Xiao-lang."

"You can't be serious."

She simply gave him a silent solemn look.

"He's only ten years old."

"I know," She simply replied in a tone that indicated unquestionable finality

"I promised my youngest brother on his deathbed that I will always watch over his wife and his children..."

"Wei, please... I would stop all this myself, if only I could. With all my strength, I would. But I can't." A sardonic grin made its way on her lips, "One cannot stop a river from flowing down a mountain top. You can divert its course, but eventually, the waters will reach the mountain's base." Her amber-brown eyes turned inward as a determined expression hardened her elegant features, "I don't want my son to be swept away and drown in its strong currents."

"Very well," The older man let out a sigh of defeat and bowed down to the wisdom of the clan's matriarch

"*Xie xie," The woman whispered gratefully as she watched her cousin go to fetch her only son. Only then, when alone once again, did she instinctively clutch her chest in pain as her stoic mask broke and her emotions flooded her entire being.

"Be brave. Be brave Ie-lang," Li Yelan's whisper echoed almost deafeningly in the shrine, "Everything will turn out all right."

End of Prologue  
Continued on [Part 1: Plums and a Little Wolf][1]

  
  
Ina-chan's Squawk: 

Hmmm... is Ina-chan's obsession with Li Syaoran that obvious? ^_^. Now that the manga is done... I'm simply speculating on the Li family's point of view in this whole matter. 'Sides, Clow Read's mother was a Li, ne? And there is still a couple of interesting stuff not touched regarding that particular family history...

Oh... I also got a Chinese friend to help me out on some common names and stuff. She's from the mainland, though... not from Hong Kong. So some regional variations... Anywayz... ther'es just two on this chapter.

Baba = Father/Dad/Papa (you get the idea) 

Xie xie = Thank you 

I borrowed elements from both the anime and the manga. As you can see... Wei exists. ^_^. But, in the later chaps. I'll stay true to the manga storyline and have Syaoran living alone in Japan.

The CCS movie named the Li Clan women (they were only mentioned in passing in the manga). According to the CCS movie, Syaoran's mother's name is Li Yelan. Ie-lang is a possible Chinese romanization, or so I was told. Please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm a little suspicious about it... The Chinese romanization of Syaoran's name is Xiao-lang.

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  
  


[Main][2] | [Anime][3] | [Manga][4] | [ Characters][5] | [ Images ][6] | [ Fanfics][7] | [ Fanarts][8]

* * *

[Home][9]| [ JQ ][10] | [More Anime & Manga][11] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][12]

   [1]: ccsrit1.html
   [2]: ../ccsmain.html
   [3]: ../ccsani.html
   [4]: ../ccsman.html
   [5]: ../ccscha.html
   [6]: ../ccsima.html
   [7]: ../ccsff.html
   [8]: ../ccsfa.html
   [9]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [10]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [11]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html
   [12]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com



	2. Rite of Passage: Chapter 1 (Plums and a...

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage (Plums and a Little Wolf) A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
November 20, 2000; Updated April 14, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun.  


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter One: Plums and a Little Wolf  
By Ina-chan**

She stood with her chin up high. Her eyes had no hint of any emotion. Her jaw was set with determination. Her elegant white ceremonial robes danced gracefully in the plum blossom-scented breeze. She was truly the Mother of the Li clan. The embodiment of strength of a long line of honourable warriors. But her arms... her hands... seemed unbecomingly gentle... while she cradled a small white and blue porcelain jar that day.

That was my earliest memory of Hahaue*. I think it was during *Baba's funeral. I have no memories of Baba. Remembering Hahaue holding my Baba's ashes was probably the closest to a physical memory of him. Its strange, isn't it? How the mind would choose to keep one memory in crystal clarity over others?

My sisters would often share their memories of Baba. How he used to play with us. How he smiled and laughed. How he always made everyone around him feel happy. They never said it out loud. But I know. My sisters feel sorry for me because I was too young to remember it all. They try to recreate Baba's infectious cheerfulness so I won't miss him as much. Sisters can be stupid sometimes. How can you miss something you can't even remember?

But...

That fact doesn't stop a person from imagining, does it? Sometimes... before I go to sleep... I would close my eyes and try to reach far back in my mind and imagine seeing those memories I don't have... Baba laughing... Hahaue smiling...

But...

I stop. Because my imagination leads to more familiar memories. That time when Old Grandmother died. *Si-jie and I tried to sneak a look when the older women of the household was preparing Old Grandmother for cremation. Of course, Hahaue saw through Si-jie's shield ward and Wei gave us a long lecture on respecting the dead. Even so... Nothing could erase what we've seen.

From then on, before I go to sleep... I would close my eyes and try to reach far back in my mind and imagine seeing those memories I don't have... Often times, I end up imagining Baba's ceremony. Did the women of the household bathed him and dressed him in his ceremonial robes? Did they work in utter silent solemnity? Was Hahaue there or did she lock herself in the shrine without a crumb of food or a drop of water? Was it really any different from how it is now?

"What are you thinking," my eldest sister whispered quietly as she straightened my collar. Da-jie's always does that. Sensing... reading other people's thoughts and emotions... on top of managing to have herself heard over punctuated high-pitched sirens in the background. 

"Nothing," I replied, as blandly as I could 

I felt her slender hands cup my face and gently lifted my chin to meet her bright amber eyes. You can never hide anything from Da-jie anyway, "*Didi, you know you can always confide in me. You can tell me everything that's bothering you..." Xue-hua's voice trailed as her expression darkened and turned toward the source of another melodramatic high-pitched moan, "... as soon as Si-jie stops her infernal wailing." 

"I ca...hic... can't help... hic... it!" Fei-mei sobbed 

"We're preparing Xiao-lang to see Hahaue, not to a bloody funeral," Huang-yun snapped irritably as she tightened the long piece of silk around my waist, "Didi, lift up your arms a little more." 

"Buh... buh...our lih... lih... little baby... is... all grown up!" Fei-mei managed to gasp before another long whine escaped from her annoyingly powerful lungs 

In the blink of an eye, my second eldest sister whipped out a ward and glared threateningly at her younger sister, "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" 

"This is not the time, Huang-yun," Xue-hua safely pulled the paper from her sister's hand without even breaking her pace, "Please do shut up, Fei-mei. The only thing your melodrama is doing is giving all of us a headache." 

Fei-mei gave one last sob before blowing her nose. 

"And you!" My eldest sister gave me a mischievous grin and plopped my hat on my head, intentionally lopsiding it over one eye, "Now, wipe that perpetual frown off your face. Or you'll be old and wrinkled before your eleventh birthday." 

I simply reached out, straightened my headgear, while silently wondering for the hundredth time the reason why *Shangdi deemed it necessary to create sisters. 

"Nee, Da-jie," Fei-mei called out hoarsely, "Do you know what's going on?" 

I caught something flicker over my eldest sister's smiling eyes before she managed to turn away from my gaze. 

"I did a tea leaves fortune-telling this morning," Fu-die offered helpfully 

Huang-yun snorted, "Like you are ever accurate in those things." 

"I have been improving with practice," My third elder sister smiled sarcastically, "Unlike some uncoordinated brutes I know..." 

I took several instinctive steps backward. Fast ten steps actually. It's hazardous to one's health to be within an arm-length's reach of Ra-jie when the involuntary ticks on her right eyebrow starts to twitch. 

"Excuse me for my intrusion," A familiar voice resonated politely from the doorway. Our uncle and our mentor gave all of us a gentle smile before motioning to me, "Your mother is waiting." 

I nodded silently and willed the uncomfortable bubble sitting heavily in the pit of my stomach to settle down as it began its unpleasant ascent to my throat once again. Before I could take a step, however, Ra-jie's hand fell heavily on my shoulder. 

"Oi, Xiao-hai*!"Huang-yun growled gruffly. She dangled a jade orb in front of my face before I can think of a retort, "What's the point of us dressing you up in your ceremonial robes if you're gonna forget this." 

I took the delicate-looking charm from her hands and instinctively glanced at Wei. He simply gave me and encouraging nod and another smile. I held the enchanted instrument at arms length and closed my eyes... imagining the green orb in my mind's eye... the ceaseless resonance of its magical aura... summoning its power... until I felt the familiar heat emitted from my sword as it materialized in my hand. 

My sisters yelled and clapped their hands with delight as they looked at me with pleased expression on their faces. So I quickly tucked my sword on my back and turned to Wei before they start expressing their affection in a more embarrassingly physical manner. 

"Do your best, Didi!" Xue-hua's voice called out loudly into the halls 

"Ne, Shan-jie," Fei-mei's voice was a little softer as I walked further down the halls, "What DID you see in your tea-leaves reading?" 

"...cherry blossoms..."Fu-die replied with pride in her voice 

"...baichi!*..."Huang-yun snorted insolently 

The route to the family shrine was routinely familiar. Down the main hall, through the back entrance, across the gardens, up the stone steps, and into an edifice that always smelled of jasmine incense. Its funny how something so familiar can now feel so foreboding. 

I've known for a long time what was ahead of me. I've known for... all my life... I guess. The training sessions with Wei, the additional tutor sessions after school, the library of ancient books, those loathsome Japanese language lessons... These all directed my life. All of these revolved on the life and works of a distant relative who died many years before I was even born. 

The bubble in the pit of my stomach started to dance indignantly. I felt Wei nudge my back in encouragement. So with a deep breath, I took a step inside. 

She was kneeling... unmoving... patiently waiting... in front of the our ancestors. I paid my respects, lit a stick of incense, placed it on the holder on front of us, before taking my place on her side. Faint white smoke wafted from the aromatic sticks, tickling my nose. I desperately held my breath, unwilling to be the one to disturb the reverent silence. 

"Are you ready?" 

Her voice came so suddenly, I almost literally jumped out of my skin. 

"H-hai." 

"Xiao-lang," She began, "Do you know what made our clan so strong throughout these many centuries?" 

I never expected that question. I thought she was going to test me on my studies, or the skills I learned from training. That annoying bubble in the pit of my stomach managed to escape. All I could do is painfully swallow as hard as my parched throat would obey me, to keep it down while my brain raced for an answer. 

"We always had something to protect," Hahaue's voice finally spoke softly, sensing my dismay. She gaze turned inward as lifted her head to face the direction of a far away land, "For many many years, the Li clan produced a long line of honourable warriors... to protect. And now, a fateful moment is at hand." She produced a small disc in her hand. She closed her eyes and all at once I could feel her power as the tool hummed, spun, and grow into a magical compass bearing the clan symbols, at her command, "Xiao-lang, do you know what this is?" 

I nodded slowly. I've never seen it in the flesh, but I read about it in one of the diaries that man left behind. 

"Clow Read left this for safe-keeping until that destined time..." She turned to face me, her dark, deep-set eyes boring painful into mine, "..._/When the seal is broken, a disaster will befall on this world./_" 

With her words, my mind's eye shifted back to a few months ago...   


> > > __

*/Gyoku tei yuu choku/ (Jade God who possess the imperial decree) 

...when a strange sensation suddenly washed over my entire being... 

_ /Shin ken shi hou/ (Let your inkstone stretch out and wander the four corners)_

....distracting me in the middle of sparring practice and singeing Ra-jie's hair with a fire spell... 

_/Kin moku sui ka do rai fuu/ (Metal Wood Water Fire Earth Thunder Wind)_

... of those moments, sitting up bolt upright in the middle of the night... 

_ /Raiden shin choku/ (Lord thunder and lightning stretch out by imperial decree)_

...waking from a remnants of a dream I couldn't remember... 

_/Kei ma heki reki/ (Light polished thunderclap)_

...Or having this constant nagging inexplicable "feelings"... 

_/Den kou ten/ (Legendary light of lightning)_

...as if there's something out there... 

_/Kyuu kyuu nyo ritsu ryo!/ (Haste, haste be equal rhythm to the ancient law!)_

...from something somewhere is...  


"...calling you." 

I came back to reality once again, at the sound of her voice. It was only then I realized the magical compass' golden glow and the thin line of light pointing straight through the shrine walls and towards the direction of that far away place. 

Hahaue's eyes were still intensely focused in mine, "The voices of our ancestors has chosen our clan's strongest warrior. The responsibility of ensuring that this scattered power is collected and sealed to prevent a looming disaster on this world now rests upon your shoulders. Your destiny is calling you, Little Wolf. What is your answer?" 

That bubble hardened and was now a painful ball lodged in my throat, blurring my eyes. I desperately blinked the haziness away. There was no sound, not even the sound of my own breathing, as I stared into that object in my mother's hands. Something inside of my head was telling me to stop. _'You have a choice, don't you?'_ It said distinctly. _'What's wrong with wanting to leave things as they are?'_

But she was right. Something out there was calling for me. It wasn't a voice that reached one's ear... rather a voice that tugged one's very soul. It was weird. It felt as if someone tied strings on my hands. I could only stare in amazement as I watched my own shaking hands take the Rashinban from Hahaue's grasp. 

With that answer, Hahaue bowed her head and turned away. The ball began to throb now. _'This was the right thing to do, right? This was what all that training and studying was for, right? This was what everyone expected of me, right? This was what SHE expected me, right? Right?'_

"Be brave, little one," She whispered, "Everything will turn out all right." It would have been inaudible if it weren't for the dead silence of the shrine. 

How is it that one can prepare for something in one's entire life... and when that moment finally comes, one realizes how even a lifetime of preparation isn't enough. And all one can do is try to feel as numb as possible to walk through the rest of the motions in auto-pilot. 

I don't remember how I managed to stand up and walk outside. The only thing that constantly ran in my mind was how ignore the painful throb in my throat and keep a straight face as Wei walked beside me towards the main house. 

"I was just remembering that day when your mother came to live here for good," Wei said, breaking our silence, "She looked scared, homesick, and very close to tears. But she never complained. Not even once. She had always been strong. Even as a scrawny little five-year-old girl. It was as if the moment she stepped outside of the mainland, she decided that she would stop being a little girl and instantly become someone that everyone expected her to be when she grew up." 

I could only bow my head and avoid his gaze. 

"I just remembered that because despite the fact that you have your father's face... and your father's temper... you have too much of your mother's spirit in you. I just got a little worried." 

"You're worried over nothing," I retorted hoarsely, as quickened my pace, desperately fighting the desire to break into a sprint to leave him behind, "I can take care of myself." 

"I know," Wei's gentle voice called out after me, "I'm just saying that... It's all right. You still haven't left." 

With those words, the bubble lodged painfully in my throat escaped, releasing the sound that I tried so hard to hold back. Through the flood in my eyes, I could barely see Wei's figure as I started to run back to him, only to stumble, trip and fall. His outstretched arms caught me and held me comfortingly, like he used to do when I was little. So after the longest time... and perhaps even the last time... I cried. 

End of Part 1  
Continued on [Part 2: Pink Snow][1]   
[Return to Prologue][2]  


Ina-chan's Squawk part 2: (Update notes re: Li sister's names, April 14, 2001) 

GUIDE: Japanese katakana romanji = Chinese kanji romanji = meaning

1. Shiefua = Xue-hua = Snowflake  
2. Fuanren = Huang-yun = Golden fortune   
3. Futeie = Fu-die = Water lily butterfly  
4. Fuiemei = Fei-mei = Red Plum 

Ina-chan's Squawk:  (original notes, )

First of all, I wanna thank you for reading this monstrous 1st chapter! Then I wanna thank you again for reading my notes. MAN! You are such an industrious reader! ^_^. Here are a couple of terms that I used in the fic. Chinese is not my mother tongue, so please forgive me if I butchered this KEWL language. 

*Hahaue- is actually a very formal and very respectful Japanese word for "mother". I dunno the Chinese equivalent, and this was established in the CCS manga and anime as how Syaoran addresses his mother. So I'm keeping it. 

*Baba - Father 

*According to my friend, as a sign of respect, younger siblings don't call their elder siblings by their names. So Syaoran typically is to refer to his sister as "Jie-jie" which means "sister". But because Syaoran has 4 of them, he has to call them according to their chronological order. Unfortunately, I dunno the chronological order of the Li sisters' ages. So I'm just referring their age order according to how "old" they look in their designs the CCS Movie art book. 

  
1. Shiefua/Xue-hua  (Da-jie/1st sister) is the one in red with the shoulder-length bob  
2. Fuanren/Fuan-leng (Ra-jie/2nd sister) is the one in green with the short boyish bob and the long strand at the back like a pony tail  
3. Futeie/Fu-tie (Shan-jie/3rd sister) is the one in yellow with waist-length hair  
4. Fuiemei/Fei-mei (Si-jie/4th sister) is the one in blue with back-length hair and the only one wearing a hairclip. ^_^.  


*Didi - little brother 

*Shangdi - God 

*Xiao-hai - "Little child", brat 

*Bai-chi - Idiot 

*This is Syaoran's Rashin ban chant in the Japanese version. Playing around with my handy-dandy Japanese Kanji dictionary and a Chinese-English dictionary... I realized that I can actually literally transpose the Kanji characters (which actually means the same in Chinese but with different pronounciations... ^_^.) into how Syaoran would chant it in his native tongue! Actually, I started... but after the first line... I gave up. ^_^. Side note: a "Rashinban" is a type of compass. In CCS' case, it is the artifact that Clow Read left to his relatives in his mother's side that enables the user to find the location of the Clow Cards. 

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][3] | [Anime][4] | [Manga][5] | [ Characters][6] | [ Images ][7] | [ Fanfics][8] | [ Fanarts][9] | [Miscellaneous][10]

[Home][11]| [ JQ ][12] | [More Anime & Manga][13] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][14]

   [1]: ccsrit2.html
   [2]: ccsritp.html
   [3]: ../ccsmain.html
   [4]: ../ccsani.html
   [5]: ../ccsman.html
   [6]: ../ccscha.html
   [7]: ../ccsima.html
   [8]: ../ccsff.html
   [9]: ../ccsfa.html
   [10]: file:///G:/ccs/ccsmisc.html
   [11]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html
   [14]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com



	3. Rite of Passage: Chapter 2 (Pink Snow)

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage (Pink Snow) A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
January 30, 2001 (Updated April 14, 2001)  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun.  


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter ** ** Two: Pink Snow   
By Ina-chan**

Pink snow. Dancing gently in the soft breeze. Descending gracefully to the ground as a final bow. For as long as I can remember, they've always been a comfort to watch. Their dance creates a blanket of relaxing warmth, engulfing me with comforting memories. 

SWISHSLASHSWOOSH 

They flurried about my sword, showing their indignation at the interruption of their dance. I watched in half-attention, fascinated at their attempts to cling to the air in desperation. As they tried to regain their graceful composure before cruel gravity pulled them closer to the ground. 

"Aiyaa! Are you still at this?" Fu-die's melodic voice chorused through my concentration.

"Perfection can only be achieved by practice," I echoed one of Wei's favourite sayings, without breaking my pace

"And you're still reading this as well?" My sister continued as she took a well preserved ancient journal in her hands.

I paused long enough to give her a warning glare, "If you rip that, I will never forgive you!"

Fu-die raised an eyebrow, "Hmph! And I was about to do something nice like inviting you to have some freshly baked cake with me."

More like, use me as a guinea pig. "I'm busy," I replied out loud, annoyance lacing my voice

"What? You have time to spare for practice and a dead person's journal and none for your beloved sister?" Fu-die cried out in mock indignation.

"I'm NOT interested!"

"Are you sure?" Fu-die sing-sang sweetly, "It's chocolate..."

Sisters are the epitome of demons. No matter how much you try to avoid them, they always find a way to torture you.

"It's good, isn't it?" Fu-die cooed through her over-emphasized smile as I took my first bite

"You didn't put anything weird in this, did you?" I mumbled with a frown

"What makes you think that I would do that?"

"You're acting like you're expecting me to suddenly grow a second head of something."

Fu-die covered her mouth and laughed, "Xiao-lang, Xiao-lang. My beloved cute little brother. Even if I could do that, you know your sweet Shan-jie will never do anything like that to you. Your beloved Shan-jie only wants her wonderful baby brother to be happy and enjoy some freshly baked delicious chocolate cake and tea that she made JUST for you."

It suddenly became clear, "Ah...You're still trying to get Hahaue to let you go to that concert tonight."

With those words, my sister froze as visible beads of sweat popped out from her forehead, "Heh-heh... and you think I would go so low as to bribe my beloved baby brother, whom I love very dearly, into taking my side with chocolate cake?"

"You're doing it now, aren't you?"

"So will you?"

"No. But thank you for the cake." 

"It's not fair!" Fu-die moaned pitifully and buried her face on the table, "She knows that I've wanted to go for a long time! Come on, Didi, help me out. I'll even let you tag along with me."

Yeah, right. The last way I want to waste a Sunday evening is to tag along to a concert full of screaming girls by some gay-looking American singer who can't even sing, "I have to study. Wei is testing me on that journal when I come home from school tomorrow." 

Fu-die reached over absent-mindedly to flip the book open and run through the delicate pages, "What is this one about, anyway?"

"Some notes he left about the Clow Cards."

"Hmmmm... you know, I don't really understand why this Clow Read person is so important. Old grandmother didn't even want to hear his name mentioned."

"Well, Old grandmother wasn't too happy about her favourite aunt running away to marry a foreigner against everyone's wishes."

"I guess, he was still family. Even though half the family treated him more like a dangerous virus than a human being when he was still alive. Not that I blame any of them," Fu-die continued as she continued to flip through the pages of the book, "These Clow Cards are powerful and scary stuff. Only a really strong magician can master all of these."

Only a really strong magician... 

"Shan-jie..." I began hesitantly

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think... I'll be... someday..."

Fu-die lifted her head and watched me thoughtfully for a few seconds before she straightened up on her seat and reached her hand out to me, "Finish your tea then give me your tea cup."

I obediently handed her the porcelain cup and tried to keep a straight face as she melodramatically peered at the message at the bottom. 

"Aaaah! I see it! I see your future!" Fu-die began in a deep unnatural voice, "I see a quest! A very important journey to a faraway land. And I see a little wolf cub surrounded within a hail of... cherry blossoms!"

"You're just making that up."

"Am not! That's really what I see here," Fu-die replied defensively as she shoved the cup over my face, "See? Look for yourself. Tell me what you see."

"I see," I began, "Jasmine tea leaves in a cup held by my silly sister who is just trying to cheer me up."

"You forgot ultra-beautiful and super-intelligent."

I simply rolled my eyes.

"But did it work?"

"Not really," I sighed, "But another piece of chocolate cake might."

Fu-die obliged my request with a big smile, "You know, Xiao-lang. I don't think it really matters." 

"What does?"

"I think Hahaue will still be happy no matter what."

"Hmmm..." Somehow, it didn't feel too convincing. After all, none of my sister had the same rigid training that I did ever since they learned how to walk. None of them went through the rigid extra lessons ever since they learned how to read and write.

"I know I can never understand how you feel about this. None of us will. Sometimes, it feels that you act older than the four of us combined," Fu-die continued with a small laugh, "But I understand well enough to know that this is very hard for you. Inheriting it from Hahaue without someone like Baba to help you deal with it. I strongly believe that... someday, you will meet that person who will understand you whole-heartedly. But still, I just want you to know that... We all love you. And all of us will try our best beside you until then."

I gave my cake one embarrassed poke before attempting to look up at my sister, "Xie xie." 

"HWEEEEEEEH!?!?!?!?! YOU ATE CAKE WITHOUT ME!?!?!" Fei-mei's shrill voice shrieked, totally destroying the moment, "Shan-jie! Didi! You two are soooooo MEAN!" 

"I was doing you a favour," Fu-die retorted mischievously, "You're starting to pack on some meat around the waist and the thighs..."

My sisters arguing and the falling pink snow. Dancing gently in the soft breeze. Descending gracefully to the ground as a final bow. Their dance creates a blanket of relaxing warmth, engulfing me with comforting memories. 

Not quite the same situation as today, but they're a comfort to watch nonetheless. Because underneath the ridiculous thick blanket of uncontrollable pink swirling mass...

...was my goal.

"I see you," The Rashinban glowed ominously in my hands, "The one with the Clow Card's energy." 

End of Part 2  
Continued on [Part 3: By the Root of the Tree][1]   
Return to [Part 1: Plums and a Little Wolf][2]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

FINALLY! I got my act together and finished chapter 2. No new terms that didn't show up in my previous chapters' side note dictionary. I'm trying hard not to follow the usual re-telling of the storyline. ^_^. So the Li sisters are going to pop out once in a while. I hope Syaoran doesn't stray too OOC. Heh-heh... I finally completed the 12-volume manga and the 70-episode TV series (all I'm missing is the 2nd movie now) so I guess I'm in a bit of a disadvantage on trying to keep Syaoran's character intact at the exact moment he is in the storyline. 

Well, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. Actually, I would prefer some challenging constructive criticisms for creative purposes. Since I don't belong to any CCSMLs and am hungry for discussion. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. Someone to bounce ideas around with. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][3]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][4] | [Anime][5] | [Manga][6] | [ Characters][7] | [ Images ][8] | [ Fanfics][9] | [ Fanarts][10] | [Miscellaneous][11]

[Home][12]| [ JQ ][13] | [More Anime & Manga][14] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][3]

   [1]: ccsrit3.html
   [2]: ccsrit1.html
   [3]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [4]: ../ccsmain.html
   [5]: ../ccsani.html
   [6]: ../ccsman.html
   [7]: ../ccscha.html
   [8]: ../ccsima.html
   [9]: ../ccsff.html
   [10]: ../ccsfa.html
   [11]: ../ccsmisc.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [14]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	4. Rite of Passage: Chapter 3 (By the Root ...

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage (By the Root of the Tree) A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
February 3, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun.  


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter ** ** Three: By the Root of the Tree  
By Ina-chan**

_"/Rai tei sho rai (God of Thunder, I summon you to come)  
Kyuu kyuu nyo ritsu ryou (High and dangerous I control by ancient command)  
Rai geki!! (Thunder strike!!)/"_

With a load roar, the God of Thunder threw bolts of electricity in all its wrath to its intended target. Its electrifying aura slowly faded as the smell of burnt vegetation started to overpower my senses. 

"Impressive as always, Xiao-lang-sama*" Wei's soft-spoken voice filtered through the moment's silence

"Too bad your target is a mile away," Followed Huang-yun's usual sarcasm, "Power is nothing if you can't hit anything with it."

"Why you..."

"Come now, Xiao-hai," My sister continued as she nonchalantly twirled a makeshift of a wooden staff on her hand, "Are you ready to let your Ra-jie kick your ass?"

"You wish," I muttered under my breath as I instinctively tightened my grip on my sword's hilt

SLASHTSUCK

"What was that Xiao-hai? I saw that coming since last week!" 

"Shut up!"

SWOOSHTHAP

"Aw, c'mon! A sword against a twig! I'm giving you this match already"

"GRRRRRR!"

SWISHSWOOSHSLASH

"You sure you're not just swatting flies?"

"I... hate... you..." 

SWISHTSACK

"Awww... is the poor baby gonna cry again?"

"AAAAARGH!!!"

Wei sighed as he watched the hopeless sparring match. He finally clapped his hands to stop it, not even attempting to mask the exasperation seeping through his aura of patience. "Xiao-lang-sama."

I could only flinch involuntary. My uncle Wei was normally a kind soft-spoken man... until it comes to training. I already knew what he was going to say.

"I've already told you many times," His stern tone rang clearly across the garden, "Never let your emotions motivate your battles. Huang-yun-sama is using intimidation into manipulating you to drop your guard."

"I know," I replied through clenched teeth, trying to catch my breath

"Then why do you fall for it every single time?" Huang-yun retorted in a short distance as she flashed big sardonic smile. She made a show of running her fingers through her neatly braided locks, "Look. Didn't even break a sweat."

I felt the pressure of Wei's hand gently clamp onto my shoulder, "Once your opponent intimidates you... you've already lost the battle before it's begun."

***

scritchscritchscritchscritchscritch

The sound of chalk scraping against the clean blackboad was unusually loud despite the hushed whispers in the room.

"This is Ri Shaoran-kun, from Hong Kong. Everyone, give him a friendly welcome."

I almost flinched at the pronunciation of my name. Almost. Old Grandmother would have put a curse anyone who would disrespect the family name. However, a warrior loosing one's honourable composure in public was a greater sin in Old Grandmother's eyes. So I focus my concentration on you.

You...

...my reason for being here. Now, closer... That familiar aura was indeed around you. The aura that triggers the inexplicable tightening of my chest, the heightening of my senses, and leaves that strong metallic taste in my mouth. 

"Now for your seat... Behind Kinomoto is good. There's an empty seat there."

Kinomoto*. So that is your name. A name conotating strength and foundation. But in front of me is... a tiny timid mouse of a girl. You are nothing like your name at all. I'm starting to get annoyed.

"You're seat is over there," The dark haired girl beside you points to the empty desk behind you, "You can put your hat and your coat in a locker at the back." 

I take my seat and watch you. Somehow, sitting behind you annoys me even more. The stiff and cautious way you move annoys me. The way you sit at the edge of your seat, pressing closely to your desk annoys me. The way you try to hide behind your book annoys me.

"Ja, that's all for today!"

The way you try to slink unnoticed from your desk annoys me, "Wait."

"h-hoe..."

THAT NERVOUS NOISE YOU MAKE ANNOYS ME! You are the chosen candidate? I am not impressed. I am not impressed at all. 

*** 

"Do you know why you always fall flat on your face when you spar with me, Xiao-hai?" Huang-yun asked as she casually measured me with that infernal branch slung on her shoulder

"Because you like picking on smaller sparring partners," I retorted huffily as I matched her pace, "And you fight dirty."

"Wrong," Huang-yun laughed, "Because YOU fight by the book too seriously. Textbook strategy after textbook strategy."

"Well, you don't take our matches seriously at all!" I shouted back before charging with all my strength

I didn't even see her move. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back, the wind knocked out of me, and the end of her weapon hovering dangerously over my throat, "If I was a Clow Card, you would have been skewered." 

I could only hold back tears of frustration as Wei helped me on my feet, "That wasn't fair."

"I'm afraid your sister is correct, Xiao-lang-sama," Wei replied solemnly, "A real battle with Clow Cards is not an honourable duel. It is a fight for survival. Your opponent will try every means possible against defeat. Counterattacks may come in unconventional methods, and you must be prepared to face them."

Unconventional counterattacks, huh? If that's what you want, that's what I'll do. I won't loose. I tightened my grip on my sword and took another stance. I defintely will NOT loose! 

*** 

Now I'm angry.

How is it possible? And why? How can someone who has no knowledge whatsoever about the Clow Cards be a chosen candidate? How can someone who can barely defend herself be expected to defend the world from impending disaster? Apart from the Clow Card's aura, I sense no significant magical power of your own. Why would Cerberus chose you? You have no knowlege. You have no training. You have no Magic. And...

"You're not related! I'll look for the rest. Now, give them to me!"

"NOOO!"

"Sakura-chan!"

What a joke. If I'm not so furious, I would have laughed out loud at the sight of you. Close to tears, clutching your pocket protectively. It's too easy. Da-jie would have been upset with me. Bullying a helpless girl. But the only thing running through my mind at the moment were memories of my studies... my training... all that hard work. There is no way I'll stand aside and let an unqualified person like you take over. The only thing you'll accomplish is get yourself killed.

I won't loose! I definitely will not loose! Most specially to a person like you!

***

"Since there is obviously no way you can defeat me, I'll make it easier for you then," Huang-yun sighed, "If you can disarm me, then I'll give you the match."

Why you... So that's how you want to play it, huh? I'm going to wipe that smug grin from your face. I can fight your way as well. I'll knock down your twig AND kick your ass!

"Xiao-lang-sama, what are you doing?"

_"/KA TEI RYU SHO RAI!/ (Dragon Lord of Fire, I summon you to come!)*"_

The air thickened from the heat of the dragon's breath. Suddenly, I felt it. The tightening of my chest... the heat was suddenly unbearable... the roar of the dragon's breath deafening... the light of the fire blinding... a strong metallic taste in my mouth... the look of fear frozen in Wei's eyes... Ra-jie running toward me through the raging inferno...

"XIAO-LANG!!!!"

***

All of the sudden, I feel a tight tug around my collar and my feet quickly find themselves dangling up high from the ground. Like a rag doll, I could only face a pair of very angry looking eyes...

"...Temeee*," The man growled, "What do you think you're doing to my sister." 

"Onichan!"

Hmphf. You really are pathetic. You can't even fight your own battles. Nevertheless, your knight in shining armour is a formidable opponent. He blocked my sudden attack effortlessly, and greeted my challenge with perfect form. Black belt, 1st dan. Or at least at that level.

"...teme."

Unconventional counterattacks, eh? Looks like all that training is finally going to be put into a test.

"I've got butamaaaaan*!" 

Eh?

"Look! I got butaman. And pizaman* and kariman*. I have enough for everyone! Eh? Isn't anyone going to eat?" 

I can on only stare, frozen at the spot, at this strange new-comer, as he distributed his gifts. For some strange reason, it suddenly became very difficult to breathe and the hammering of my heart in my chest didn't make it any less easier. The light around his face seems oddly brighter as he turns to me and smiles. Is this some kind of trick?

"Here. Butaman."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

Hot... so hot... can't breathe... too bright... head hurts...

"AH! He's waking up! Hahaue! Hahaue!" 

The blurry room shifted into clarity for me to see Si-jie's tear-streaked face hovering over me. I could only wince inwardly and brace my ears as I waited for the inevitable siren that follows the watery eyes and the trembling chin.

"UUUUHAAAAAAAAH! I'M SO RELIEVED!"

"Fei-mei, where are the ice chips I asked you to prepare?" my mother's voice broke through her wailing

I automatically tried to sit up upon hearing her voice, only to collapse back in bed. 

"Aiyaaa! Aren't you a stubborn one!" Fu-die scolded me as she gently held me down as I attempted to struggle with my unwilling body, "You were out cold, burning with fever for almost two days. What you did was really stupid. You know that it takes twice the energy to summon fire attacks. And to summon one as big as a..."

"Fu-die, we can take turns lecturing our stupid brother later," Xue-hua interrupted firmly, "Why don't you help me and Fei-mei in the kitchen."

Fei-mei ungracefully wiped the tears with the back of her hand before following her younger sister out of the room. Xue-hua stopped at the doorway and swept one lingering look at me and our mother, "Don't scare us like that, Didi."

"I'm sorry."

As I watched my eldest sister leave, it was only then I realized that an important aspect of the puzzle was missing. I sat up with fear and scanned desperately around the room, "Ra-jie!"

"I'm over here," My second-elder sister replied from outside the doorway. She walked into the room and gave me a cocky grin, "I have to say, that was one of your best matches. I'm going to have to make sure that I don't get you too angry next time."

"Ra-jie..." My heart almost stopped as her image registered in my head. Her eyes were red and puffy like my other sisters. By the way she moved, I was sure she was hiding something underneath her long sleeves. But there was one injury she couldn't hide, "... Ra-jie... your hair."

"This?" She shrugged as her hand went up to her newly cropped bob, "I've been wanting to cut it for a long time anyway."

I bowed my head, fighting the flood behind my eyes, "I'm sorry."

Huang-yun let out an exasperated sigh, "Geez! This is exactly what I mean. You're all talk during a fight, and at the end, you cry like a baby!" She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look, "Oi, Xiao-hai! If you really want to make it up to me, work on your target practice. What's the use of frying your opponent if you end up getting fried yourself?"

"Hai," I wiped the droplets of water that escaped from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"BAI-CHI!" Huang-yun scoffed affectionately before walking out of the room, leaving me alone to face my punishment.

The silence in the room was unbearable. No punishment in the world can compare to the deafening silence of my mother's disappointment. I don't know how long we sat there. But it felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry," I finally spoke 

"Xiao-lang," Her voice has always caught me off-guard. Even when I expect her to speak. There was something in her soft-spoken tone that paralyzes me, "I want you to think back when you summoned the fire spell." 

"I... I shouldn't have used a fire spell as an attack spell." I stammered, "I... I should have known better on how dangerous it was." 

"Xiao-lang, take a deep breath and calm your thoughts," my mother said again as she gently cupped my face to force me to look into her eyes, "I want you to think back when you summoned the fire spell."

Whatever it was, I could from her eyes that it was very important. I closed my eyes, took a deep cleansing breath, and tried to place myself back in that moment in time. Feeling the dragon's breath...

"What distracted you after you summoned your fire spell attack."

"I don't know..."

"Think hard Xiao-lang."

The dragon lord's breath... its heat... its roar... its brightness... and something... something I couldn't explain. There was something very strong... and I felt the vibrations from its quake from deep within my soul. And it... frightened me. All I could do was shudder as an involuntary chill ran through my body.

"My poor baby boy," my mother whispered as she drew me close within her arms. "It will be all right. I promise. It will be all right." 

This was the reason why my mother was head of the Li Clan. Her magic has always been very potent. The protection of her arms more powerful than any magic circle. Her words, when uttered, become undeniable truth. So I let all my fears evaporate from my body, relaxed within her comforting warmth, and let darkness claim my consciousness once more.

"...Wei... I... shrine... sure... not distur..." 

End of Part 3  
Continued on [Part 4: Insanity, a Red Plum, and a Snow Bunny   
][1]Return to [Part 2: Pink Snow][2]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

Okay... some notes...

*-sama: Japanese suffix indicating very high status of the one referred to. I decided to keep it because I can't find an appropriate Chinese suffix that has an equal conotation (without going to the "your highness" thing which was a bit extreme ^_^.) Any Chinese speaking readers out there? Your help will be appreciated! ^_^.

*Kinomoto - If you haven't figured it out yet, the Kanji combination for Kinomoto means something like "Origin of the tree" or more literally speaking "Root of the tree".

*I made this one up. ^_^. Yeah, yeah. Syaoran's magic is governed by the "moon", therefore he can't use elements governed by the sun (i.e. Fire and Earth). At least that's how I see it, since he has never used any Fire or Earth attack spells in the manga (though he could use fire spells). As far as elemental spells go, he mostly used lighting and wind (and water once)... all three governed by the moon. BUT since he can use fire spells, I just thought this would also be an interesting idea to why he never used them as attack spells in the manga. ^_^. 

*"Teme" is an annoyed expletive that's somewhat synonymous to "Why you little..." 

*butaman - I'm assuming that its a type of nikuman. Its a steamed bun with a pork filling ("buta" meaning pork).

*pizaman - steamed bun with pizza filling? ^_^.

*kariman - steamed bun with curry filling

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. Please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][3]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][4]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][5] | [Anime][6] | [Manga][7] | [ Characters][8] | [ Images ][9] | [ Fanfics][10] | [ Fanarts][11]

[Home][12]| [ JQ ][13] | [More Anime & Manga][14] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][4]

   [1]: ccsrit4.html
   [2]: ccsrit2.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [4]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [5]: ../ccsmain.html
   [6]: ../ccsani.html
   [7]: ../ccsman.html
   [8]: ../ccscha.html
   [9]: ../ccsima.html
   [10]: ../ccsff.html
   [11]: ../ccsfa.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [14]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	5. Rite of Passage: Chapter 4 (Insanity, a ...

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
February 15, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination.   


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter ** **Four: Insanity, a Red Plum and a Snow Bunny   
By Ina-chan**

The weather was undeniably good. No classes for several more weeks to come. The cool breeze blew away the heavy weight in the air. Everyone was in good spirits preparing for the summer festival coming just around the corner. Wei even decided to grant a well deserved holiday from training. It was a perfect summer day. 

"So why in the world am I wasting it for this?" I muttered under my breath.

Only the chimes of a nearby shop gave an answer to my metaphorical question. The hairs at the back of my neck prickled as I felt my fourth sister's burning gaze increase in intensity. I will never understand how the female mind works. 

I made sure I threw her an equally fierce glare before I took a deep breath and stepped beside a bespectacled man, obliviously reading a book beside the bus stop. I ground my teeth and unsuccessfully willed the tears to pool in my eyes. Geez. How in the world did Si-jie make this look so easy?

'What are you doing?!?!' My sister signed silently from her hiding place, 'That's not what I taught you!'

I abandoned all my efforts and simply gave her another glare.

'DO IT!' She mouthed as she angrily shook her fist

Squishing my last shred of dignity, I took another deep breath... and let out an Earth-shattering wail. The man beside me fumbled with his books and briefcase in surprise.

"Wh-what's wrong little boy?" He knelt down stammering as he nervously glanced at the curious whispering passer-bys 

I felt a peal of laughter quickly making its way to my lips, so I simply rubbed my knuckles to my eyes and let out several hysterical sobs.

"W-w-wait! Don't cry!" The man said desperately, "Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you lost? Is that it? Did you loose your Mommy while shopping."

Is this guy for real? I fought the urge to roll my eyes and turn away in disgust as I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Okay, okay then," The man rubbed his forehead as if to ward off an impending headache, "Don't worry little boy, everything is going to be okay. I'll help you find your Mommy. Okay? Stop crying."

"XIAO-LANG!" Fei-mei cried out on cue as she appeared out of nowhere and clutched me tightly, "My poor little baby brother! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Worried sick my aaa--" I started to mumble before I felt a very sharp pinch on my inner arm, "--aaah w-was so scared!"

"Thank you! Thank you so much for finding my brother," My sister rambled gratefully before the man, before letting out a very fake gasp of surprise, "Teacher! I didn't expect to see you here!"

The man adjusted his glasses, still trying to wipe the look of confused bewilderment on his face, before recognition registered on his face, "You're one of my students, aren't you?"

"Yes! English Literature class! Fei Mei! Li Fei Mei!" My sister replied enthusiastically, "I'm on the front seat of the middle aisle."

"Ah, yes," The teacher smiled nervously, "You're the one who wrote that excellent piece on Romeo and Juliet. Keep up the good work."

"It wasn't that good," My sister beamed modestly as her face became the shade of a ripe tomato. 

At this point, I HAD to give myself another hard pinch to keep myself from gagging.

"Thank you for rescuing my little brother. You just turn your back for one minute and they suddenly disappear!" Fei-mei continued, "I don't know how I can repay you."

"I really didn't do..."

"I know, why don't I treat you for a cup of coffee or something. Please accept!"

From the look of the poor teacher's face, it would seem that being stuck with a wailing brat seemed paradise compared to the hot pan he was in with my sister. I couldn't help by feel a bit sorry for him. Just then, the bus parked in front of the stop and the teacher immediately scrambled to gather his belongings and headed for the bus entrance before my sister can even think of moving, "Ah! Miss Li, I'm afraid I have an important appointment to catch right now. I'll see you in class after vacation. Take care of your little brother..."

She really did look pathetic as she watched the bus move and disappear from sight before letting out a long defeated sigh. For a moment, I actually felt sorry for my big sister. Without warning she whacked me at the back of the head.

"OW! I didn't say anything!" I quipped in annoyance as that moment of sympathy quickly faded from memory

"You were about to," Fei-mei snapped defensively, "I was so sure that was going to work. There is no justice in this world! Instead of a hot date, I'm stuck babysitting my baby brother. ARGH! This is soooo UNFAIR!"

"Oi!" I retorted indignantly, "Don't blame this one me. YOU'RE the one who dragged me into this."

"Don't you dare act all innocent, Xiao-lang. We had a mutual agreement," Fei-mei replied, "No one twisted your arm into selling out for a scoop of double Dutch chocolate fudge cone."

"Might as well get something out of it since you're going to wail my ears to submission anyway," I muttered in a low tone

"What did you say?" Fei-mei intoned as she suspiciously bent down to me

"You promised a DOUBLE scoop with a hot fudge dip," I said more clearly in a louder voice

"Hai, hai!" Fei-mei sighed in resignation as we started our trek toward the ice cream shop in the shopping plaza down the street. She was unusually quiet while we walked. It was strange. 

Of all my sisters, Si-jie was the biggest pain on the butt. Overly emotional, self-indulgent, impulsive, shallow, impatient, no interest or discipline on any aspect of our family's traditional arts... I could go on forever with a list of her faults. Its no secret that we do have an unspoken rivalry. She always made it clear that she was not pleased my dethroning her as the family baby. I lost count the number of times I prayed to Shangdi for moments of peace like this. 

Somehow... it still didn't seem right when my prayers were answered. While irritability, hyper-talkativity, childish excitement, and melodrama are the four seasons that constantly visit my sister's expressive face... Depressed defeat was one phenomenon that never suited her.

"I'll never understand your taste in men," I suddenly commented, "He's ten years older than you and you don't need a sixth sense to see the reason why he never even had a girlfriend."

"Well, for your information, Mr. Tsu is the hottest teacher in my school. And how do you know that he never had a girlfriend?"

"Well, considering your school's choice is between him and a bald arithmetic teacher... and I heard Shan-jie said so."

"Well, you shouldn't be listening in on your sisters' private conversations... and you're way too young to understand these things anyway."

"Oh, and I suppose you're an expert even though you're only five years older than me."

"That's still five years more of life experience!" Fei-mei grinned evilly, "Someday, when you're older you'll find out what being in love is really like. You'll meet that person who has a smile as bright as the sun that just illuminates everything. This person will make you feel immortal and invincible and like you can do anything in the world just for her. She will cause an unbearable pain in your heart when she's not around but make your heart beat faster and your blood boil with such a passion you never thought you could ever feel when she is!" 

She lost me after the sunset or whatever it is, but I'm pretty sure I heard all this from a drama special that my sisters were sobbing about a couple a months ago, "So basically you're saying that love will make you hallucinate, feel delusions of grandeur, and eventually collapse on the ground clutching your chest like Uncle Chung last summer." 

With that, my sister suddenly stopped on her tracks and stared at me with an unreadable expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and blinked as if she changed her mind in mid-thought. She looked ahead and started to walk more briskly, "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

I live for these moments. "Oi! Wait for me."

I don't really know how to explain what happened next. It happened so fast that I didn't even figure out what was happening until we were surrounded. One moment, I felt my sister suddenly grab my hand and drag me along as she broke into a sprint, then the next moment we were in the middle of a secluded parking lot surrounded by five very angry-looking highschool girls. It was just like one of those scenes from the TV. dramas my sisters like to watch so much. Apparently, love can make you stupid as well. 

"How many times do we have to remind you to stay away from him," The leader of the pack said, "I think we need to teach her a lesson so she doesn't forget, don't you think so girls?"

My sister held on to me closer as the pack moved to tighten their circle, "You don't have the right to do this. Mr. Tsu doesn't belong to anyone."

"Look, we already gave you a freebie warning and you already know what will happen if you ignore us."

"Well," My sister continued, trying to stop the shaking in her voice, "I'm warning you too." 

The girls laughed," What are you going to do? Cry us to death? Huh? Crybaby?"

"You don't know who you're going up against with."

"What? You think we're afraid of your family?" The leader snorted insolently, "As far as I'm concerned, you and your entire family are just a bunch of over-rated circus freaks."

Now that did it. Normally, I walk away from situations like these. Normally, I wouldn't even waste a second of my time on bullies like them who have no chance against my skill level. Since I was little, Wei always emphasized the importance of simply walking away from people who fear and don't understand our gifts. People always react negatively to people or things that threaten them. 

I didn't know what made me do it. I still don't. But sensing my sister's distress and the look on her face just made something inside me snap. I broke away from her grasp and walked up to the intimidating girl. I clenched my fists to prevent them from instinctively lifting a summoning ward between my fingers, "Take that back."

"Xiao-lang!"

The girls stopped with a start, obviously taken by surprise by my move. While the others looked at each other uncertainly, the leader simply gave my sister a sardonic sneer, "Is this the best you can do to defend yourself, Li? Your bratty little brother?"

"Take. That. Back."

"Look kid, this doesn't have anything to do with you. Why don't you just stay back before you get hurt," The leader glowered at me in annoyance as she grabbed me on the shoulder and shoved me aside

I braced myself to maintain my balance and turned to retaliate when the air was suddenly pierced by shocked shrieks as my tormentor's sleeve suddenly combusted.

"Touch my brother one more time and I swear, the next thing that will burn will be your face," My sister said slowly in an unnaturally low and dangerous tone as she prepared several summoning wards in her fingers like a deck of cards. With that, the other girls backed away and started to pull their leader away from the confrontation. 

"Freak," The leader spat angrily one final time before running away.

This was the first time I saw Si-jie like this. It was hard to believe that the determined, calm, collected fighter in front of me was the same crybaby of a timid weakling I knew. 

When our bullies were finally out of sight, my sister finally sank down into her knees and bursted into tears, "Waaaah! That was so scary!"

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"I'm fine," Fei-mei sniffled, "How about you?"

I crossed my arms and glared at her, "You know I could have handled that in a less extreme manner. Wei's going to be really mad if he finds out about this."

"Look, Didi," Fei-mei started irritably as she wiped her tears

> _/The sound of metal clanging against metal/_

"I may not be at par with your magic skills..."

_/The sound of cloth swishing in the silent air/_

"...or not have Da-jie's negotiating skills..."

_/"That boy is Ri Shaoran-kun!"/_

"...or not have Shan-jie's cleverness to creatively get out of a situation..."

_/"...weakling."/_

"...and most especially not have even the slightest bit of Ra-jie's brute fighting skills..."

_/"NO! STOP!"/_

"... I'm still your big sister..." 

_/"What the...!"/_

"...and you're still my little brother..."

_/"SAKURA!"/_

"...and I'm responsible for you..." 

_/"What's the big idea putting me up here!"/_

"...its my duty to protect you with all of my abilities."

_/"I won't let you hurt Rika-chan!"/_

There were very few times in my life that I've been taken by surprise. I have to admit that seeing you fight for the first time was one of them. Armed with nothing but the determination to protect your friend, you managed to defeat a strong and aggressive attack card. Yes, I admit that was an admirable trait. But that's still not enough. You can't expect to beat all the Clow Cards by pure luck alone. It was only a matter of time before your lack of skill brings about your downfall. No. I can't. I won't. I still won't accept you, "Apparently, you don't need a lot of skill to be able to catch Clow Cards." 

It hurts, doesn't it? That look in your eyes screamed what your mouth kept silent. Why don't you just give up before you really get hurt. You have no connection to this matter. There was no need to involve you in this.

It was then it... this thing... fluttered protectively in front of you as if to shield you, "What is that?"

"Kero-chan."

"This..." I couldn't believe my eyes, "is the Beast of the Seal, Cerberus!? The golden-eyed strongest guardian beast..."

It glared at me with its indignant beady little eyes. Now this was more than I can take. Surely, there has got to be a mistake here! The great guardian of the powerful Clow Cards...

"... is a stuffed animal..." 

With those words, the mystical Beast of the Seal launched an all out attack and latched its teeth on my index finger.

"Kero-chan!" Your voice cried out in alarm. Then you suddenly turn toward a noise from behind us, "Someone's coming! Kero-chan, hide in the room!"

As that infernal stuffed animal flew away (not without giving my finger another final chew) he came. The one from before...

"Konbanwa. Is Touya home?" His face had that smile. For some strange reason, the darkness of the evening seemed to have been overpowered by the illuminating brightness of his kind smile. Then he stopped, noticing the awkward situation before him. A shadow of worry etching over his face as he bent down at you and your friend, "What happened here?" Then he turned to me. Without another word, he took my injured finger in his hands. My heart suddenly started to beat faster and I felt an unbearable heat rush all over me as his concerned eyes looked into mine, "Are you alright?" 

So I ran away. I couldn't bear being close to that person... yet... I needed to be close to him. Not being near him caused a piercing pain deep within my heart. There was something about him that made me feel so unsure about myself... but there was one thing that I am sure of. Nothing can stop me. Not you and that stuffed animal... or even your brother. 

I won't loose to you. 

I won't loose the Clow Cards or that person to you. 

I won't loose.

End of Part 4  
Continued on [Part 5: Reclaiming a Cherry Blossom ][1]   
Return to [Part 3: By the Root of the Tree][2]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

Before I continue on, just going back on my earlier chapter... I made up one of Syaoran's summon chants. I just happened to review an episode from season 2 and I saw Syaoran use a fire attack spell upon trying to capture "The Cloud". His chant was "Ka shin sho rai". Unfortunately, I dunno the kanji of the "shin" in his sentence, so I dunno the exact meaning. Nevertheless, the chant still means something like "Fire come forth, obey my summon" or something. Like I said, Syaoran never used Fire or Earth as attack spells in the manga, so its not as dramatic as his chant for Lightning and Wind (which he used a great deal. They actually had extended versions in the manga. ^_^.). 

The manga segment is also greatly edited. If you want the full version of the manga segment, check out the 2nd Graphic novel released by Mixx (for ya English speakers). Of check out the Kodansha tankubon #2 for the original version (translations are available all over the net).

The Li sister focused on this story is named "Fueimei" in the Japanese version. The Kanji used for her name means "red plum". GRIN Makes the translation of her name pretty silly... "Li Fueimei = Red Plum of Plums". ^_^. I have no idea how it is pronounced or romanized in Chinese... If anyone out there knows, lemme know.

Before I forget, yes... there is no mistake about the dates in the chapters. I wrote chapter 5 before chapter 4. ^_^. I didn't mean to. Its just that I started that storyline first and realized that it fit the manga part I alloted for Chapter 5. Heh-heh... its the "Shattered Mirror" storytelling style influence. Its rather difficult to "un-train" myself.

Anwayz... reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a Fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][3]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][4]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][5] | [Anime][6] | [Manga][7] | [ Characters][8] | [ Images ][9] | [ Fanfics][10] | [ Fanarts][11]

* * *

[Home][12]| [ JQ ][13] | [More Anime & Manga][14] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][4]

   [1]: ccsrit5.html
   [2]: ccsrit3.html
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [4]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [5]: ../ccsmain.html
   [6]: ../ccsani.html
   [7]: ../ccsman.html
   [8]: ../ccscha.html
   [9]: ../ccsima.html
   [10]: ../ccsff.html
   [11]: ../ccsfa.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [14]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	6. Rite of Passage: Chapter 5 (Reclaiming a...

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
February 6, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination.   


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter ** **Five****: Reclaiming a Cherry Blossom  
By Ina-chan**

Nobody knows exactly how old Li Yue-shu* is. She has been around for so long that she herself admitted loosing count how many generations of the Li clan she had seen born and die. Thus everyone simply and affectionately called her Old Grandmother. 

Because Old Grandmother lived for so long, everyone expected her to live forever. No one was prepared when she suddenly died in her sleep. I was only a few months shy from my seventh birthday when she passed on. I have very few precious memories of her... 

What I remember the most about her were her eyes. How bright and young the looked despite the ancient appearance of the tiny body that held them... How deep and profound they became when she passed on her knowledge... How fierce and intimidating they grew when you stirred her indignant rage... How soft and understanding they turn when she took away the pain from bumps, scrapes and bruises. And how sad and lonely they seemed the last time I sat on her lap on her favourite rocking chair...

...on the last day she was awake.

"Maa!" Old Grandmother exclaimed as she snuggled me comfortably on her lap, "There's a distressed look on my little wolf cub's face. Was Wei's lesson too hard today?"

I only answered with a silent shake of the head.

"Did Ra-jie tease you again?"

Another head shake.

"Ah... something happened in school," Old Grandmother deduced with a knowing look, "Why don't you tell Old Grandmother all about it."

A rather violent shake of the head.

Old Grandmother followed my nervous darting glances to the room's closed doors and walls before making a knowing nod, "I see. You don't want your sisters to know and tease you," she whispered secretively, "Why don't you whisper it to Old Grandmother's ear then." 

bzzabzzzabzzz

"Hmmm," She hmmmed in an equally quiet secretive whisper, "The School's Literary Fest. Your teacher wants you to sing a solo part and you don't want to*. That is a big problem." She tapped her frail fingers on her chin as her forehead knotted, deep in thought. I watched her silently until her face brightened, indicating a solution, "I know. Why don't you tell you teacher that you don't want to sing the part."

Another violent head shake. bzzzbzzzbzzzz

"Ah... I see. You don't want to disappoint your teacher either. This is indeed a big problem, "Old Grandmother chuckled, "When your mother was little, she had a similar situation. One time, she was supposed to recite a poem during a town festival. Ah! My poor Ie-lang* was frightened out of her wits. But in the end, she managed to do it. Do you want to know why?"

Nod.

"Your father teased and bullied her so much... In the end she was so angry at your father and wanted to prove him wrong so badly that she totally forgot about her stage fright," She laughed heartily

How that was similar to my problem was absolutely beyond me. 

Old Grandmother wiped the tears from her eyes before turning back to me, "Maaa. I see a bewildered look on my little wolf cub's face. You're still a baby, after all. Well then... think of it this way. If you are to choose one person who you would like to hear you sing, just that one single person in the whole wide world, who would it be?"

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her neck. 

Old Grandmother laughed as she covered my face with ticklish tiny little pecks, "My little wolf cub is teasing Old Grandmother. Well then, when you go up and sing your part, I want you to close your eyes and pretend that there is no one else watching you. Imagine us just as we are now. In this room, with Xiao-lang sitting on Old Grandmother's lap, singing his song just for us."

I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to her tiny frame, listening to the strong beating of her heart.

"But someday... someday, you WILL understand," Old Grandmother whispered soothingly, "It's not easy to love someone, you know. The amount of love you have to that person is equal to the amount of pain you will feel..." She stroked my hair and started to rock her chair, "Will you listen to another story, Xiao-lang. I know you won't understand all of it now, but promise me that you will always remember this. It's not a particularly happy story, I don't know if you think its a good one. But this is very very important. And I need you to remember it exactly as is... at least until you're old enough to understand."

She used to do that sometimes. Talk in a faraway voice about things I barely understood. But there was something odd about the tone of her voice... and there was an unusual look of sadness in her eyes.

"A long time ago," She began, "There once lived a very beautiful young woman named Ying-hua*. She was kind, and gentle, and everyone in her family loved their delicate cherry blossom. She was the heir to a powerful family of sorcerers and magicians. 

Then one day, she had a fateful meeting with a foreigner. A young Englishman who was also talented in magic. They fell in love and Ying-hua married him against her family's wishes. 

Her family never forgave her Englishman for stealing away their beloved treasure. The birth of her son made the situation worse. It has been a long standing tradition that the one born with the strongest talent was the one who will inherit the responsibility of leadership in the Clan. It was obvious that Ying-hua's son was born with unmistakable strong magic.

But there were those in the family who refused to acknowledge one with tainted foreigner blood as their future Father. The family argued, fought, and became divided. Until...

Until it was discovered that Ying-hua's son not only had strong magical ability, but also had the ability to create his own form of sorcery. Frightened and threatened by such power, the family cut away all ties from Ying-hua until she denounced them and returned to her family and assume her rightful role. To even utter the name of her Englishman and her son was a sin. That, my little wolf cub, is our family's greatest shame. 

I was just a child then when I watched the boat my beloved aunt rode to disappear forever in the horizon. I vowed that no matter what, I will bring her back to us. When news of her death came, I finally realized that it was not a task meant to be done by someone else. Someone completely innocent of the sin against her. I vowed not to die until I hold in my arms the one who will redeem our family from our shameful sin. I waited patiently all these years. Hoping that every child I held in my arms will the one. The one who will bring Ying-hua back to us."

For some strange reason, Old Grandmother suddenly looked so old and tired.

"Xiao-lang, Ying-hua's son left a legacy... and a horrible disaster will befall when the seal is broken," Old Grandmother continued in an almost inaudible whisper. It almost felt as if she were talking directly into my soul, "That legacy is all that's left of Ying-hua. So remember this story. When you're old enough to understand, you will realize that have an important task ahead of you. You must, will all your power and all your heart, protect his legacy from that horrible disaster. Only then, my little wolf cub, only then will Ying-hua finally return home."

***

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother letting you make your own pathetic attempts, "Aren't you done yet?"

That flying stuffed animal turned around and shot me a scathing glare, "The Shadow Card is very difficult. Even Clow had a difficult time capturing it." 

She's just not doing it right. I flicked a triad of spell wards at it, "TEAR*!" Only to watch it pass through harmlessly.

"I told you that Shadow is difficult to contain. You don't know anything!"

I'm really getting very annoyed with this stuffed animal, "Oh yeah? Well, some expert YOU turned out to be!" 

"LOOK OUT!"

The Shadow card unfurled its fury as tendrils of darkness and zoomed to our direction at breakneck speed. I didn't need more than a side-sweeping glance to see you staring at your impending doom. DAMN IT! 

The air whistled dangerously close to my ears, almost as if our attacker decided to pull back its punches at the last minute. Almost. The sting on my right arm is testimony to that.

"RI-KUN!" 

I could only wince as you screamed at my from behind me. If thoughts weren't racing wildly, I would probably have laughed at the irony of this scene. With my teeth clenched against my arm's loud protests of agony, I drew my sword and focused all my energy in its mystical blade...

"Rai tei sho rai kyou kyou nyo ritsu ryou..." 

...feeling the comforting crackle of electricity in the air as the Lord of Thunder started to answer my call with its presence... Old Grandmother... please lend me your strength.

"RAI KEKI!!"

The flash of lightning bathed the darkness with its magnificent illuminating light.

"That's the way! Hit the shadow with light and it will disappear. You're a descendant of Clow, so you understand how the Clow Cards work," The stuffed animal spoke with a tiny twinge of admiration in its annoyed cry, "But I still hate you." 

"But..." The camera girl called out, "How can you defeat it that way?"

She was right. No matter how powerful the God of Thunder may be, once its light fades... The Shadow would only return, grow, and glower threateningly at its attacker with indignant vengeance. Not at all different from what it was doing now... "'Kuso!*" The only thing I could do was instinctively stretch my arms wide to shield you behind me as the Shadow slowly circled around us.. 

"Kero-chan! How do I turn the Shadow back into a card?"

"If the Shadow was in its true form it wouldn't be that hard."

I felt you move away from the safety of your human shield, "Oi! That's dangerous!"

"It's okay," You replied, that familiar fire of determination hardening the lines of your face, "I'll wipe out this Shadow!"

This was only the second time I saw you fight. But this was the the first time I saw you fight aggressively in battle. Your technique still reflected your inexperience and lack of training. Your strategy was still so simple and unorthodox. I must have looked foolish standing there, gaping in disbelief, as my mind tried to digest what I just witnessed. 

"Thank you for helping me," Your voice broke into my reverie as you bandaged my injury with your handkerchief. You looked up and gave me a big smile, "I got the idea when you used lightning to stop it."

Even though I lived all my life in a household of women, I never really understood how a girl's mind worked. As soon as I thought I finally got the answer, my demonic sisters would elude the question by doing something unpredictable. You were worse than all my sisters combined. You were supposed to be my opponent... my enemy... my rival. Just as I have already set myself to hate you... you do this. You do something to astonish me. You make me feel foolish. You confuse me, "You and I are nothing alike!"

"I'm doing my best!" You utter defensively, "I really trying hard to catch the cards myself!"

As the day stretched its arms throughout the four corners, momentarily defeating the darkness of the tired night... all that was said and done will never be enough to change this one fact. You are still my opponent...

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

...my enemy... 

"I HAVE BUSINESS HERE!"

...my rival...

"Kore? Is this for me? Thank you."

... AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO LOOSE TO YOU!!!

End of Part 5  
To be continued...   
Return to [Part 4: ][1]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

*Yue-shu - Just for the record, CCS canon has no "Old Grandmother". I made her up, as well as her name. The Chinese kanji I chose is supposed to mean "oak". But as I browsed around, there is also another Chinese kanji pronounced the same way but means "keep within bounds" or "to restrain". I thought it was a very appropriate name considering how I characterized her, ne?

*^_^. In the anime version of the literary fest storyline (where Sakura's class does their rendition of "Sleeping Beauty of the Forest" with Sakura as the Prince and Syaoran as the Princess sweatdrops... ^_^.), there was one scene when Sakura asked Syaoran if his school in Hong Kong held literary fests and if he participated in them. Syaoran replied that in his school's literary fest, he sang. When Sakura prodded him to sing a song, of course he refused with such kawaii self-conscious defiance. I've always been fascinated with this particular personality quirk of Syaoran (that is being so self-confident with battles and all things logical. But when it comes to personal things, he just becomes so self-conscious and shy! Its so cute! ^_^.) so I added it in as a core aspect of his being, even as a little kid. 

*I still haven't found Li Yelan's proper Chinese romanization. Though in Japanese Kanji, her name means "To rise above darkness".

*Ying-hua= GRIN Hmmm... non-Chinese speaking readers? I give you three guesses what this name means... 

*The kanji used for "ha" when Syaoran threw them unnamed spell wards meant "Tear, rip, destroy, crush". Since it is the Shadow card, I guess he was attempting to rip the shadow apart. shrug Well, comes to show that he's not the Clow Card expert he claims to be... ^_^.

*Kuso - Japanese expletive synonymous to an expletive profanity (like "Damn!", "Dang it!", "Sh*t!", take your pick).

The manga scenes are also excessively edited. If you want to see the original scenes as is (that is if you still haven't), check out Mixx's vol. 2 of the Cardcaptor Sakura graphic novel (if you can read Furigana, check out the original Kodansha tankubon).

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][2]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this fic series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][3]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][4] | [Anime][5] | [Manga][6] | [ Characters][7] | [ Images ][8] | [ Fanfics][9] | [ Fanarts][10]

* * *

[Home][11]| [ JQ ][12] | [More Anime & Manga][13] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][3]

   [1]: ccsrit4.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [4]: ../ccsmain.html
   [5]: ../ccsani.html
   [6]: ../ccsman.html
   [7]: ../ccscha.html
   [8]: ../ccsima.html
   [9]: ../ccsff.html
   [10]: ../ccsfa.html
   [11]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	7. Rite of Passage: Chapter 6 (A Snowflake,...

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
March 9, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination.   


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter Six: A Snowflake, Bonds and Honour  
By Ina-chan **

Did anything like this ever happen to you? Sitting bolt upright from a dream... confused... not knowing where you are... not even remembering what your nightmare was all about... the fast pounding of your heart... the desperate pants to catch your breath... the coldness of the film of sweat all over your body... and an inexplicable titanic wave of dread drowning you... were the only realities you are truly certain of? 

When nightmares struck me back when I was little, I used to through the darkness of the house's great halls to seek refuge in Old Grandmother's room. She always knew when I would be coming. She would always sit expectantly on her favourite rocking chair. I would always crawl on her lap and in her comforting embrace. She would chase away the horrible lingering feelings as she sang and rocked me back to sleep. When Old Grandmother died, it was Hahaue would come. I don't know how she knew, but she always came. She would sit by my bed and hold a comforting silent vigil until I fell back asleep. 

But tonight, I was simply greeted by the silent darkness of the night. Its almost three days since that incident with the fire spell. Almost three days since Hahaue locked herself in the family shrine without food, water, or even a word to anyone. Almost three days since these damned dreams that I can't remember started haunting me... no... its not really the dreams that bothered me... its the sense of urgency that came along with it. And it was getting annoyingly stronger and unbearable each time. It was suddenly hot and stifling in my room as the walls threatened to close in and smother me. One doesn't need to be a seasoned warrior to know when to retreat from a loosing battle.

It was the quest for fresh air and something warm to drink that beckoned me to the smaller kitchen. And there I found Da-jie bent over her favourite laptop and a monstrous mess of papers on the housekeeper's worktable, in deep concentration. When Da-jie's anxious or worrying about something, these disorganized manic obsessions over the littlest things tend to be her outlet... Nevertheless, if there is one thing I hated more than my sisters' over-energetic nosiness, was the sight of disorganization.

"I'm heating milk for some hot chocolate," Xue-hua* said without looking up from her work, "Do you want me to make you some?"

"Do whatever you like," I replied absent-mindedly, trying to fight the compulsive urge to clean up the mess that made its way to the floor

"Don't touch anything!" Xue-hua said firmly with a knowing smirk as she looked up to face me, "If you move anything around, I'll never find it."

"And you can find things like this?" Came my automatic rebuttal

"I know it looks unorthodox to your insane meticulous orderliness, but I know exactly where everything is," Xue-hua retorted as she made her way to the stove, "Really, Xiao-lang. You're almost as bad as Uncle Chung."

Now that was insultingly extreme. "I DO NOT color code my underwear," I glared at her defensively. 

Xue-hua simply threw back her head and laughed as she lifted the saucepan and poured its contents in a mug, "I put in some peanut butter in mine, do you want some in yours too?"

"Doesn't matter," I replied as I stiffly tried to find a spot on the table

Xue-hua sighed as she walked back with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, "All right, you can move some stuff on the table to make room. But don't separate anything!"

It seemed weird actually. Doing some sort of activity that needed a call for order has always relaxed me. Whether it be solving a math problem or practicing my kata* or even simply cleaning up an unsightly mess, it somehow manages to slow down my racing thoughts and put about a semblance of calm and order. 

"What is this for, anyway?" I asked curiously as I brushed a now neat stack to one side, "I thought you finished your term paper last week."

"Hmmm," Xue-hua started through a sipful of hot chocolate, "I was just looking through some things and I stumbled upon one of Baba's logbooks. This one has a list of his old friends and business colleagues whom he helped and vice versa when he was in charge of the business. And I thought it would be a good idea to do some research if we want to reconnect with them."

"Is that a good I idea? Hahaue..."

"Hahaue and Uncle Wei needs to understand that I'm just as capable of running the family business as Cousin Xiao-yuan*. I'm NOT going to loose to that scheming little monkey!"

I instinctively inched my seat away out of the splash radius of her drink. Da-jie, being the gentlest and most reasonable of my sisters, has the tendency to go into an uncharacteristic insane rage whenever our second cousin was involved. Most specially when word came out that the family was more in favour of training him to take over the family's merchandizing business someday over my sister. I had to agree that it was very unfair of them to assume that. Da-jie did inherit our father's legendary negotiating skills and business sense... to the point of it becoming a frightening obsession...

"A good business person knows which person to connect with in her network to attain her goal. Knowing all the persons whom you did or owe favours with," Xue-hua began as she picked up the logbook and pointed to a name, "Take this person for example. Baba helped this man raise capital to support his fledging hotel and lodging business almost twenty years ago. Now, he owns a chain of hotels all over Hong Kong... and he even owns several apartment buildings in Japan. Here's even a funnier coincidence. His nephew who is the landlord of one of his buildings in a fairly posh residential district outside of Tokyo was even an old college friend of Baba! Tell me, do you think that stupid monkey can even come close to that?" 

"Da-jie... isn't that illegal?" I started nervously, "Besides... why do you need to know things like apartments in other countries?"

Xue-hua blinked, suddenly caught off-guard, "Well... you never know... when you'll need an apartment..."

I simply gave her a skeptical look, "In Japan?"

"Well then... Hypothetically speaking," Xue-hua leaned forward to meet me in the eye as she recovered her second wind," Let's say, I'm going to stay in Japan for a couple of years. Of course I'll need a place to stay. Everyone knows that its pretty much hell to find a decent place to live near Tokyo in a reasonable price. And being a delicate flower that I am in a strange foreign land, it would be only logical that I would stay in a place that I have the utmost confidence with. Every good businessperson always has the good sense to repay a debt of gratitude to retain honour. And in having that edge on my side pretty much guarantees that I have a decent place to live."

"So what you're saying is that to get ahead you need to exploit a person's sense of debt of gratitude," I stated while absent-mindedly stirring the contents of my mug

Xue-hua sighed, "You really do have a cruel way of stating things, Didi."

"But essentially, that is what you're saying."

My eldest sister simply shook her head, "Its actually more complicated than that. It's like... let's say... someone saved you from getting run over by a car, its only natural to feel some sort of debt to that person who saved your life, right? A debt of gratitude is an honourable bond."

"Sooo... that glosses over the fact that you're taking advantage of that person..."

Xue-hua smirked and simply reached over and flicked me on the nose, "It's three in the morning. Go back to bed." 

"Nee, Da-jie," I started as I got on my feet, "If these bonds are so strong... why don't you just create one with Cousin Yuan?"

My sister's knuckles turned white as her mug shook violently and threatened to shatter under the pressure of her grasp. She then calmly put the mug down and let out a dainty cough, "It doesn't work that way, Didi."

"Meaning?"

"I'd rather die than do something nice to that monkey," Xue-hua spat furiously as her gentle eyes narrowed into angry little slits, "Never, never, NEVER!"

***

NEVER!

Not now, or ever again will you get the upper hand on me. So what if you got a haircut from him. So what if we ran out of time before we can settle our badminton match during gym. This time, for sure, I'll win. This Clow Card is somewhere in the woods. There were a lot of other presences here, clouding its actual location. But its aura was strong. As I run deeper into the woods, I could feel its presence grow stronger like a beacon. I was certain that this time, I'll be able to get to it before you do.

"What, you again? What the hell are you doing here!"

"I was chasing a Clow Card's aura!" Hmph. The flying stuffed animal. If that thing is here, then for sure you would be on the move too. I should have known that there was going to be a snag along the way. But you simply sat on the ground, unmoving. 

I don't care. I didn't care. I shouldn't care. You were my sworn rival after all. Why should I care if you were sitting in the middle of the woods with a lost and hopeless expression in your face... and tears in your eyes... Arrrgh! "Wh-what happened?"

You lifted your head up at the sound of my voice. The downcast look on your face disappeared to make way for a hopeful expression as you turned around to face me, "That thing!"

Eh?

"That thing for finding Clow Cards!" You hold on to me desperately, through your optimistic tear streaked eyes, "Please! Help me find Onnichan!"

"A...aa*," It was the tears. Those were the only thoughts that ran through my mind as I reached into my pocket in search of that disc. I felt it through a soft fabric also hidden in my pocket. But I still firmly believe it was definitely the tears. They're the worst form of blackmail.

"Hurry up and move it!" The stuffed animal demanded angrily 

Grrrr. I picked up my pace to match it and gave it the most indignant glare I could muster, "You could fly! And you're not carrying her backpack!" What do girls put in these things anyway? 

"This is an emergency," The stuffed animal retorted, " If the trees aren't so big, you could easily use fly magic! So you better move it!"

The rashinban's light continued on and dived at the edge of the cliff.

"Onnichan!" 

It could have been from all the running, but the sight of it definitely caused a twinge of fear within me. As much as I hated your brother, I never really wished anything bad to happen to him.

"RELEASE! FLY!" 

Without another word, we flew down the cliff to be greeted by the sight of your brother... and you?

"ONNICHAN!"

It was an unusual card. It copied your form to lure your brother here and none of the attack cards worked on it. This card was definitely a dangerous one. My mind raced as I tried to remember Clow Read's notes that mentioned it, but your movements toward it seemed to erase any form of logical thought in my head. Geez! You really had a death wish, "Stupid! Don't go near it!" 

"Stupid, who are you calling stupid?! Calling her things like that only makes me angry!" The stuffed animal growled indignantly at my face

"What did you say?"

But you had that unstoppable determined look on your face that I was starting to get used to. Somehow, seeing that expression... was somewhat a soothing balm to the tension. Once again, you succeeded in sealing another Clow Card from right under my nose.

Normally I would be upset. I should be upset. Strangely enough... I wasn't. I shoved my hands back into my pocket and pulled out that soft unfamiliar fabric I felt. It was a replacement I got for that handkerchief from that night. I couldn't get the blood off completely from the other one. Somehow, there was never an appropriate moment to give it to you as pay back. 

But... Seeing your tears of relief being re-united with your brother now... I guess that makes us even. 

***

"Xiao-lang," Xue-hua called after me before I took another step out of the room. Her voice changing back into her wise and serious normal self, "I know it sounds awfully opportunistic against an honourable warrior's code. Nevertheless, a debt of gratitude is a first step in forming bonds between unbreakable allies. Our own strength may depend on the strength of those bonds. And that doesn't just apply to business."

"Xie xie."

End of Part 6  
To be continued   
Return to [Part 5: Reclaiming a Cherry Blossom][1]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

*Xue-hua - After a few hours of painful searching, I finally deciphered the meaning of the Japanese kanji of Shie-fua (its so much harder if you have katakana instead of hiragana to go by with the pronounciation... of course the fact that its pronounciation is "bastardized" Chinese makes it worse...^_^.)! It means "snowflake". And Xue-hua is the actual Chinese romanization of her name! WAI! I'm so proud of myself!

*kata - I dunno the Chinese equivalent. A kata is a series of martial arts moves for practice. It varies depending on your belt.

*Xiao-yuan - I just made him up too. ^_^. If you haven't guessed, his name means "Little Monkey". 

*Aa - depends on how it is used to answer a sentence, but usually its a guy's way of casually saying "yes" (synonymous to a girl saying "Un").

As for the Li Clan's family business... I made that up. I mean, sure they have a long standing history of being powerful sorcerors and warriors and all... but I very much doubt if that has any relevance to the modern world. Seeing the apartment that Syaoran was staying in the manga... and their house in the 1st movie... GEEZ! The danged family is LOADED! Since Hong Kong is one of the world's main trading centres, I just stuck in the most logical business the family is involved in... without getting into the common "Li Clan is power-hungry mad evil" concept that a lot of fics geared toward to. And having all that spiritual insight is also mighty handy in trying to forsee what will happen in... let's say... stocks? ^_^. I can also see various business people going to the more "gifted" members of the Li family for advice regarding big deals and stuff.

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][2]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this fic series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][3]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][4] | [Anime][5] | [Manga][6] | [ Characters][7] | [ Images ][8] | [ Fanfics][9] | [ Fanarts][10] | [Miscellaneous][11]

* * *

[Home][12]| [ JQ ][13] | [More Anime & Manga][14] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][3]

   [1]: ccsrit5.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [4]: ../ccsmain.html
   [5]: ../ccsani.html
   [6]: ../ccsman.html
   [7]: ../ccscha.html
   [8]: ../ccsima.html
   [9]: ../ccsff.html
   [10]: ../ccsfa.html
   [11]: ../ccsmisc.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [14]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	8. Rite of Passage: Chapter 7 (The Value of...

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage (Carried by Golden Fortune) A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
June 20, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination.   


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter Seven: The Value of a Warrior **

** By Ina-chan**

"Tomoyo-chan, your mother must really be worried."

"My mother is working late today. But the maid will make me supper if I ask her..."

"Li-kun?" You suddenly turn around to me

"I live by myself," I replied with a shrug

"EEEEEH?! Li-kun lives all by himself?" You cried out in a loud disbelieving tone that I couldn't help but shrink back nervously...

"Y-yeah."

"Then your family all live in Hong Kong?" The Camera Girl asked, though calmer, her voice was also laced with disbelief. 

"What is your family like?" You asked curiously

"My mother and four older sisters." 

"FOUR!?" You cry out again in astonishment

"What a feminine family," The Camera Girl comments almost silently

"Then you cook and clean and do the laundry all by yourself?" You continue with your interrogation

Well, isn't that obvious when you live alone? "I guess, so."

"AMAZING!" 

I really don't understand why you were making a big deal out of this. Its not like its difficult to do all those things for yourself, by yourself. I hate the sight of a mess. A washing machine isn't that hard to operate. And its not like I hate cooking...

"But don't you get lonely just living all by yourself?" 

"Not really," came my automatic reply. Then again, the thought never really crossed my mind. I was so preoccupied with the cards and thinking of ways to defeat you that I haven't really had time to think of such things. Besides... my sisters are all too annoying and unpredictable than what they're really worth. Its really much more like a relaxing vacation to be away from them for a while...

***

"Cook gave us permission to use the small kitchen while the rest of the staff will be using the main kitchen. She said that we can prepare one course and one dessert for Hahaue's table. Wei promised to keep Hahaue away from this room while we work. So is everyone ready?" Da-jie's firm authoritative tone echoed through walls as she looked at her younger siblings in front of her. 

At age 14, Da-jie has long mastered her leadership skills. To the point that even Ra-jie, the most rebellious and strong minded of all my sisters, accepted her orders with compliant respect. Nevertheless, Shan-jie was always around to maintain the peace and Si-jie... well... Si-jie is Si-jie. They've always been close for as far as I can remember. With each of them born one year apart one after the other, they always acted a lot more like a set of quadruplets. As for me... I was always the tag-along in their plans. Not because I wanted to... remembering my sisters' dressmaking projects still causes me to shudder... but because they can be very intimidating if they wanted to. All because they were all so much older and bigger than me. Then again... if you're six years old, everything else looks so much bigger and intimidating. 

"Alright then, Huang-yun and I will handle everything that has to do with the stove. Fei-mei, you start washing and cutting the vegetables. Fu-die and Xiao-lang will work on the cake. Let's make this the best Birthday dinner Hahaue ever tasted!"

"How come I don't get to work on the stove?" Si-jie whined

"Because of your clumsiness, its a lesser evil to have you cut off your fingers and bleed to death than set the whole house on fire," Ra-jie replied in annoyance 

Da-jie and Shan-jie let out a low moan as tears started to shimmer in my fourth sister's eyes.

"WAAAAAAH! Ra-jie, why are you so mean to me?" 

"Because you are so annoying!" 

"Now stop of it both of you," Shan-jie began

"Even Xiao-lang gets to have a more important job than me!" Si-jie continued on

"Because a six-year-old is more dependable than you!"

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

"Ra-jie, now even that was too cruel to say."

"Eventhough its the truth?"

"..."

What a mess. Si-jie started to wail louder. Ra-jie was now arguing with Shan-jie. And it was only a matter of time before the kitchen doors open to reveal Hahaue's stern expression, demanding to know what the noise was all about. Everyone could feel how important this was to all of us. But we haven't even started yet and things are starting to fall apart. All because of a dispute over some silly cooking assignment. Why do girls have to be so emotional in the first place? Haaaaa!

"So you're saying that Xiao-lang is better than me?"

"That's not true," I yelled out as loudly as my voice would allow me over the noise, "Cousin Xiao-yuan said that a woman's place is better in the kitchen."

Suddenly, the room is filled deafening silence. Even Si-jie stopped in mid-wail to join my other sisters in giving me identical looks of utter shock. 

"What did you say, Xiao-lang?" Da-jie asked calmly, as if she couldn't believe she heard what I uttered

"Cousin Yuan said... that... that a woman's place... is... is... in the... kitch...." I repeated almost in an inaudible whisper as I shrank back, my voice starting to fail from under their glares

"FIVE MINUTES!" Da-jie exploded as she glared at my sisters, "I was gone for five minutes. All I asked you was to watch Xiao-lang for FIVE MINUTES while that idiotic monkey was here. FIVE MINUTES and he already managed to poison his mind!"

"Now Da-jie..." Shan-jie began again

"Da-jie, you're over-reacting," Ra-jie rubbed her forehead before turning back to me, "Oi, Xiao-hai! Never EVER listen to what garbage spews out of Xiao-yuan's mouth. He's just a big fat stupid idiot."

"He's the incarnation of EVIL!" Da-jie muttered

"Besides, Xiao-lang. If you don't learn to cook..." Si-jie added, "...you'll never become a bride!"

With that, the room suddenly exploded with peals of laughter.

"What?" Si-jie chirped in total confusion

"Baichi!" Ra-jie countered, "No matter how hard Xiao-lang tries, he will never become a bride."

I didn't know what a bride is. But I knew for sure that I don't like being told in front of my face of things that I could and couldn't do, "Why not?"

Shan-jie giggled and playfully ruffled my hair, "Because you're a boy."

"Okay, lets get started!" Da-jie clapped her hands, returning to her calm businesslike self, "We're already fifteen minutes behind schedule and there is no more time to waste!"

"I'll show you, I'll cut those vegetables so beautifully and delicately, Hahaue will weep at the sight of them!" Si-jie challenged

"I'll believe it when I see it," Ra-jie replied blandly as she handed out a small paring knife

Sisters are really annoying and unpredictable than what they're really worth. They're ready to rip each other's throats on moment, then they're best friends again the next. 

"Xiao-lang, why don't we make chocolate cake for dessert? Since you're good in math, I'll leave the measurements to you. But make the measurements for the frosting a little bigger. It's better to have leftovers than be short, right?" Shan-jie suggested with a knowing wink

Then again, sisters are good for something, sometimes.

I do admit that cooking with my sisters was one of the few fun memories I have of home. Cooking was simple. Just mixing together proportions or raw ingredients to create something else. However... there's more to cooking than preparing and making food...

I remember that night during our family celebration. Everyone in the family was present that night to celebrate the new Clan Mother's birthday. I remember the delighted expressions of our aunts and uncles as they saw and sampled our creations. The proud look on Wei's face as he told my aunts, asking for the recipe, that it was made by the Li children. The expression that appeared on my mother's face when she took her first bite. And how she turned to us... turned to me... and for the rarest moments in my memory... she smiled.

That's why I never minded cooking. If something that simple can give her a bit of happiness, I wouldn't mind doing it. That's also the reason why I can't loose. I have to finish what I was sent to do, as the Li Clan's stronget magician. To carry the Li Clan's family honour. To become stronger. To make her smile again.

That's the reason why I refuse to let anyone get in my way. Most specially you. How can I leave something as serious as the fate of the world in your hands. That teacher. You can't even sense it. I admit that if it weren't for her, we would still have been trapped. But that doesn't change the fact that there is something strange about her. 

This is another thing I hate about girls. How you stick with your "feelings" and refuse to see things and facts as they are, even though its staring at you in the face. I could sense it so strongly, even someone with your level of magic should be able to tell. She strong. And she has a hidden motive. But all you do is look up at her with a dreamlike expression on your face. You're too trusting and too naive. You take everything out of kindness. How can anyone expect me to leave all this into your hands. How can I expect you to protect the world from this impending disaster? When you can barely even protect yourself? 

> > > _ "When the seal is broken, a disaster will befall on this world."_

"Be careful. I always knew that teacher isn't what she seemed."

"Li-kun..." 

> > > _"Xiao-lang, Do you know what made our clan so strong throughout these many centuries?"_

And still... I can't abandon you either, can I? 

> > > _"We always had something __to protect."_

End of Part 7  
To be continued   
Return to [Part 6: A Snowflake, Bonds, and Honour][1]   


Ina-chan's Squawk: 

Whew! This one took longer than expected. But here it is! The next chapter is already halfway done... hopefully it would be done soon... Thanks to all of you guys who continue to read this series!

Once again, here is Syaoran's sisters reference guide. The birth order is my invention based on how "old" the look in the character designs. In the anime, Meiling mentioned that Syaoran calls his sisters by their first names. But a friend of mine said that in accordance to respect towards elders, you don't call your older siblings by their names. You call them according to their birth order number. So you basically add the number to "Jie" (from "jie jie", the Chinese word for sister). Their personalities are also my invention. How much older they were than Syoaran was never determined, but I thought having Fei-mei being at least 5 years older than him was reasonable enough. Here are the guide legends and the guide:

Japanese Name = Chinese Name = Meaning = Birth order

1. Shiefua = Xue-hua = snowflake = Da-jie (1st sister)  
2. Fuanren = Huang-yun = golden fortune = Ra-jie (2nd sister)  
3. Futeie = Fu-die = water lily butterfly = Shan-jie (3rd sister)   
4. Fuiemei = Fei-mei = red plum = Si-jie (4th sister)

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][2]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this fic series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][3]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][4] | [Anime][5] | [Manga][6] | [Characters][7] | [Fanfics][8] | [Fanarts][9] | [Miscellaneous][10]

[Home][11]| [ JQ ][12] | [More Anime & Manga][13] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][3]

   [1]: ccsrit6.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [4]: ../ccsmain.html
   [5]: ../ccsani.html
   [6]: ../ccsman.html
   [7]: ../ccscha.html
   [8]: ../ccsff.html
   [9]: ../ccsfa.html
   [10]: file:///E:/ccs/ccsmisc.html
   [11]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	9. Rite of Passage: Chapter 8 (Of Roles and...

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage (Of Roles and Obligations) A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
July 8, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination.   


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter Eight: Of Roles and Obligations**

** By Ina-chan**

Rivulets of sweat trickled down my face, stinging my eyes. I did all I can to prevent myself from moving my arms to wipe the annoying drops from my brow. I dared not to move them apart from their involuntary shaking. The muscles in my arms were already screaming in agony for even just a hint of relief.

"Your arms are dropping Xiao Lang-sama," Wei's voice thundered loudly in the room, "If drop any of those books, you will get an additional five minutes.

I could only clench my teeth and bite back the sardonic comment from escaping my lips as I willed my protesting arms to snatch the heavy volumes of Taoist ethics and philosophy from the strong steady tugging grasp of gravity. It wasn't my fault. It really wasn't it. I wasn't the one who started it. Its so unfair why I end up being punished.

"It does not matter who started it," Wei calmly stated, as if he read my thoughts, "You used your gifts inappropriately. You already know that all actions have consequences. This is merely the consequence of that action."

"It wasn't my fault," I repeated out loud this time, measuring the expression on Wei's face to determine how far I can push my luck in defending my cause. 

"Of course," Wei replied bending down to accept my challenge, "I suppose its an everyday occurrence for sudden gusts of wind to carry a 2nd grade student neatly across 10 meters and deposit him right in the middle of the school pool." 

I lifted my chin, unwilling to back down from his intimidating gaze, "It wasn't my fault that the jerk can't swim," 

The expression on Wei's face did not change at my comment. Nor did he give in to this staring match round. By this time, the sensation in my arms have gone beyond pain and reached dead weight numbness. My fifteen minute punishment was most likely to have been long over by now. But dropping the books or reminding Wei now might cause me to break eye contact. And I refuse to admit defeat. Not this time. Not when I know that I'm right. That boy insulted the Li Clan. He was lucky he got off so lightly for dishonouring our Family's name. Old Grandmother would never have forgiven such a thing.

Sensing that this was one battle that cannot be won by his authority or punishment, Wei finally gave in and motioned for me to hand him the books. He paced quietly across the library and replaced the ancient heavy volumes in their respective places. My arms tingled painfully as I lowered them and felt blood circulating back into my exhausted muscles. But I dared not make a move to rub them as I continued to glare indignantly at my teacher. 

Wei studied me for a few moments before letting out a long cleansing breath, "Pride has been the downfall of many great men."

I, too, let out a long sigh. I've already heard this speech a million times before. 

"You will meet various people who are not very open-minded about your gifts. They will try to hurt you with words and sometimes by actions. These are all signs of weakness," Wei emphasized his words, the silence of the library emphasizing his point with great dramatic flourish, "The Li Clan has always used their gifts and talents to protect. Using your talents for petty revenge not only brings you down to the level of their weakness, but brings dishonour to the family name as well."

I may have heard this speech a million times before. I still hate it every single time I hear it. It wasn't fair. Ideals about turning the other cheek when someone who is the level of a tiny ant stings you is fine and dandy. But when an ant bites, no matter how small it may be, still hurts. Just because I'm stronger doesn't give other people the right to walk all over me. 

"The world is a great and intricate tapestry," Wei paused, " And every single one of us is a strand of thread with an important role in its grand design."

Eh? How did that fit into this? If there was one thing that I hate even more than Wei's repetitive speeches, it would be these moments when he would spew nonsensical philosophical statements out of the blue and expect me to understand exactly what he means.

Wei gave me a small smile, as he absently took a small book from the shelf and nonchalantly placed it on the desk, "So much has changed in the world. Our traditions and magic don't seem to have as much relevance to the modern world as it did four generations ago. So having these gifts and not being able to use them as you see fit all seems very trivial, doesn't it?" Wei sat on the chair and motioned for me to come closer

"Pretty much," I mumbled in reluctant agreement as I walked towards him and I accepted his olive branch offering

"The old world that the Li Clan once knew is dead. It died the day the reign of China's last Emperor ended. Perhaps it already died at the dawn of the modern era," Wei continued as he expertly massaged my protesting arm muscles

"So why are we still here?" I asked curiously

Wei made another small sad smile, "There is much comfort to clinging to our past. The modern world may not believe in magic the same way it did half a century ago, but we are who we are. We cannot change that. And..." He then looked directly into my eyes with an unreadable expression in his face, "...there are still promises that are needed to be kept."

"Promises?"

Wei simply smiled yet again, as if guarding a well kept secret, "Until the day of destiny arrives, a heart's prayer is answered, and our family is finally redeemed, we are obligated to continue on with our roles."

"Roles?" I hated sounding like a parrot. But Wei is starting to make less and less sense. 

"My side of the family has carried the role of being the trusted caretakers of the knowledge of our arts and our heritage," Wei continued making subtle movements toward the various magically protected books inside the library that only those who know the proper sealing wards can open, "For many generations, we ensured that the exceptionally gifted children of the Li Clan are given the proper knowledge, guidance, and training to help them bloom into their full potential. If your father was still alive, he would be the one standing here in my place." 

Wei paused to another moment of silence and bowed his head out in respect for his deceased youngest brother, before continuing, "Your mother is a direct descendant, which is why she, you, and your sisters have such strong manifestations of the Li Clan's gifts. Which is also why she inherited the role of being our family's Clan Mother when Old Grandmother passed away. Now, you and your sisters are the last direct descendants as well as the last future teachers and caretakers of our past," Wei paused, as if waiting for me to digest all he had said. 

To be quite honest, it was nothing new. Everyone made us aware of our position and importance in the family for as long as I could remember. I already know about this obligations and family expectations. Sometimes, it seemed more of a big pain more than anything.

"But your role, Xiao Lang-sama..." Wei's voice faltered, almost hesitating, "... I'm afraid is more complicated and more difficult to comprehend, until it unfolds itself before you." 

With that, I couldn't prevent a small frown of puzzlement from lining my forehead. 

"Clow Read was the strongest magician ever to borne from the Li Clan. But because of his very gifts, his own flesh and blood feared him to the point that our family disowned his mother when she refused to follow the Clan's wishes. Li Ying Fa would have been the Clan's greatest leader, and when the Clan decided to abandon her... our Family started to fall apart. There were fights amongst ourselves, bad leadership, loss of faith... and other extenuating circumstances... Slowly, the magic line started to die and weaken... until we are all that is left. When Old Grandmother became Clan Mother, she did her best to reunite the family. But it was too little too late. Ying Fa has long died... and Clow Read... well the man was an oddity. He never stayed long in one place. We didn't hear anything from him at all until a package from him arrived more than thirty years ago, accompanied by news of his death from somewhere in Japan."

By now, I was beginning to regret not giving in to Wei's authority earlier. THIS was even worse than being forced to hold twenty volumes of Taoist philosophy in outstretched hands for an hour. At least there was the possibility of escaping the punishment by passing out either from exhaustion or letting one of the books drop on your head... What would I do to find an excuse to pass out right now...

"The only way to atone for the sins our ancestors committed is to pacify Ying Fa's broken heart. To do that, we must fulfill our promise to protect the legacy that Clow Read left behind. Clow Read left behind an artifact, and several journals with notes and instructions relating to the sorcery he has created that our family has been protecting all these years. One of them is a particular journal with a magic seal. A seal that will only be broken when the one chosen to fulfill that promise on the day of destiny comes at hand. Old Grandmother vowed not to die until she held that child in her arms and made sure that she has given that child all her strength to help carry this heavy burden."

With those words, Wei carefully took the old book he has taken from the shelves and held it out to me, "Here, Xiao Lang-sama. I think you're finally ready for this."

"What is it?"

"A gift from Clow Read," Wei replied, "And your first step to uncover your role in the world's grand design."

It was an old ordinary journal with yellowing pages. There was nothing outwardly special about it at all. But Old Grandmother always said that people leave imprints of themselves on objects that they own. The more important that object was for that person, the stronger they leave parts of themselves. The moment that journal touched my hand, I tasted it for the first time... A residue of Clow Read's strength. 

My chest tightened, making it difficult to breathe... light in the room was suddenly uncomfortably bright... the soft rustling of Wei's clothes as he moved was suddenly deafening... and a strange strong metallic taste in my mouth... The sensations came over me all at once. So overwhelming... for a moment I thought I was ACTUALLY going to pass out. They... ALL OF THEM... expected ME to match this? This... this... is... this is... too... no... no... I can't possibly.... no... I can't... _I CAN'T!!!_

"Xiao Lang-sama?" Wei concerned voice snapped me back to reality. I could see the lines of worry etched on his face despite the blurriness caused by the painful burning sensation in my eyes.

"I... can't..." My voice managed to squeak past the tightness in my throat. 

Without another word, Wei pulled out a handkerchief and put it in my hands to wipe away the flood rising in my eyes. He knelt beside me as the uncontrollable tempest of sobs, hiccups, and tears raged through me. And patiently stood by until the storm subsided and I clutched the wet cloth in embarrassment.

"Are you done crying?"

I could only nod dumbly, feeling rather sheepish with my uncharacteristic outburst. I've always hated crying. And having other people see me cry makes it even worse. Even if it was Wei.

"It's all right to be scared... and to cry," Wei said gently, "But make sure that after you're done, that you face what's scaring you with a calm mind. Just focus on your task at hand. All this may seem impossible and scary at the moment, but if you calm down, you'll start to understand the reasons why this task was given to you. You are Li Xiao Lang, the youngest direct descendant and the youngest son of the Li Family. And though it may not seem like it yet, you are also currently the strongest and most magically gifted of the Li Clan. You CAN do this. Me, your mother, your sisters, Old Grandmother, and spirits of all our ancestors... All of us will be right beside you. To help you, to guide you, to lend you our strength."

It was only then that I finally managed to summon enough courage to open the book's well-preserved leather cover, and peer at the neat clear handwriting printed on its yellowing pages.

"When the seal is broken, disaster will befall on this world..."

I turned to you in half-surprise when you uttered those words. You looked back at me with a calm and solemn expression. Completely opposite from the panicked hysterical fit you had just moments ago. I have to admit, I can't help but admire how quickly you adjust to a situation. It was hard to believe that the calm and focused person in front of me was the same girl crying a storm and scared witless at the strange events that just happened in what was supposed to be just a stupid courage test.

"Did you hear that from Cerberus?"

"...Yes," came your hesitant reply

"The Li Family guards a magical book that Clow Read wrote," My mind's eye wandered back to the countless sunny afternoons in my favourite spot in the garden, where I poured over Clow Read's journals to the point of memorizing every word, "Clow wrote inside: 'When the Clow Card's seal is broken, there will be a disaster on this world. When the disaster begins, the day of eternity will come because of a heart's prayer."

"... that 'disaster'?"

"I don't know." The flame on the candle flickered ominously in the cave's natural breeze, "Clow Read has a strange personality to begin with, even though he wasn't the type of person to get angry easily. But a twisted person like him saying things like 'when the disaster begins' and 'a prayer of destruction'... that's why I, the Li Family's current strongest magician, was sent here to Japan to collect the cards."

"But!" You protested vehemently, "Kero-chan said that the disaster depends on the person!"

Depends on the person? What could that possibly mean? "Could it mean that it would be a great disaster 'for that person'?" I mumbled out loud. I looked up only to see you watching my anxiously with tears starting to pool in your eyes once again. AW MAN! This is one of the reason's why I can't STAND girls, "B-but I still don't know. Let's go find that card fast!"

"Y-yeah..." 

The rashinban was right. I could feel the Clow Card's presence much stronger now. The unmistakable magical presence of Clow Read's aura was like a homing beacon shining brightly in that tiny shrine. 

"I'll use 'Fly' to get there..."

"No, the card will sense it. We've got to use something more quieter," And I have just the thing, "U Ho*" I couldn't help not holding back a smirk of self satisfaction as the spell wound itself around our feet and took effect as I tested it on the water's surface. I can't wait to rub it in to Si-jie's nose that there was a use for this spell after all other than as an amusing prank or a cheap party tricks.

"What? RI-KUN!!" You yell out in surprise after me, "Is this more of your magic?"

Give the girl a prize! Really! Just when I'm beginning to think you're not such a big airhead, you always succeed to prove me wrong, "You can walk over it too." Just get over here. "I don't know what kind of card it is, but if it's one of your partner's symbols, then he'll be able to transform. It could be the one in the shrine." 

"Right."

"RI-KUN!?" You cry out again, this time your voice filled with alarm and horror

I glance down just in time to see my hands fading to transparency. Okay Xiao Lang, just stay calm. You'll think of a way out of this, "Stay calm! You have to seal it now while its working!"

"But..." 

_Its all right to be scared. Its okay to cry._

"CONCENTRATE!"

"..but..."

_But you have to face what's scaring you with a calm mind._

"Is it okay with you if everyone disappears?"

"NOOOO!!" 

_Just focus on your task at hand._

"It's in there! Do it now!"

"Return to your true form... CLOW CARD!" 

And once again, you sealed another card right under my nose. I even helped you do it. The strange thing about this is that... this time, it didn't seem to matter that I lost to you again. Seeing your face happy and lit up with genuine gratitude was much better than seeing you scared and crying. Then again, I can't stand seeing people cry anyway. Even though if that person is the one I hate the most in the world.

But there is one thing I realized from this whole incident. I can sense that weak magical potential within slowly growing stronger. And when you concentrate hard enough, I can see it solidifying and strengthening. Somehow, there is something strangely exciting and satisfying in watching you grow stronger. Perhaps with a good teacher to help you... to guide you... to lend you strength... you could have become much stronger than you are now. Mind you, the rest of the time, I still think you're hopeless. 

"About yesterday," You whispered quietly so that our other classmates wouldn't hear, "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything for you," I replied huffily. Where did you get that idea? It was all for the sake of my role as the Li Clan's strongest magician. It was all for the sake of preventing the world's disaster, just as everyone at home expects me to do.

"Okay," You simply smile sweetly as you cock your head slightly to one side. You really don't get it, do you? You really are an airhead, aren't you? "But I'm still thanking you anyway."

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

"HAI!"

With that, you turned around and ran to your friends, leaving me alone... feeling rather stupid for acting like a jerk. That annoying heat rising up on my face again. I lived all my life in a household full of women, and I will still NEVER understand how a girl's mind works. 

End of Part 8  
To be continued   
Return to [Part 7: The Value of a Warrior][1]

Ina-chan's Squawk: 

First of all, I want to thank all of you who has been supporting this fanfic series. Specially Articuno2000. This chapter is dedicated to you. ^_^. Your comments, criticisms, and words of encouragement are great confidence boosters to help me continue on. ^_^. I'm still only on Volume 4 of the tankubon... there are still a couple of major storyline moments to go involving Syaoran. So I'm depending on you guys for your support! ^_^. 

As you can see, things are starting to get more interestingly S+S, even though Syaoran-kun doesn't seem to be realizing it yet. Even though I already have the final chapter planned out to match the manga's finale... I still haven't figured out how I'm going to deal with Syaoran's feelings re: Sakura and keep it unique from every S+S fic out there. Mind you... even though this will eventually contain S+S moments... this is Syaoran's story! ^_^. So I guess we'll just see how it goes when we're about to cross that bridge, ne?

Hmmm... one note that I need help in...

*U Ho - Could possibly be pronounced as "Wu Huo". The kanji characters for this spell don't look Japanese. It could be Chinese (though I can't find the kanji in my Chinese dictionary). I would appreciate anyone who has the manga and knows how to read this and tell me the meaning.

And also... made up this whole Li Clan background thing! Don't take this as canon or anything. 

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][2]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this fic series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][3]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][4] | [Anime][5] | [Manga][6] | [Characters][7] | [Fanfics][8] | [Fanarts][9] | [Miscellaneous][10]

[Home][11]| [ JQ ][12] | [More Anime & Manga][13] | The Ego Page | [ Contact Me][3]

   [1]: ccsrit7.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [4]: ../ccsmain.html
   [5]: ../ccsani.html
   [6]: ../ccsman.html
   [7]: ../ccscha.html
   [8]: ../ccsff.html
   [9]: ../ccsfa.html
   [10]: file:///E:/ccs/ccsmisc.html
   [11]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/jqstuff/jqstuff.html
   [13]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html



	10. Rite of Passage: Chapter 9 (Light Conque...

CCS Fanfictions: Rite of Passage () A:hover {color #ff0000; pont-family: Tempus Sans ITC; pont-size: 18pt; pont-weight: bold; vertical-align: 1} 

Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction

  
September 24, 2001  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and all its characters are owned by CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx. No money made, all for fun. Reminder: though this fic borrows aspects from both the anime and manga versions, it will primarily follow the manga plotline. The Li Family characterizations and non-canonical characters are figments of my imagination. Please do not archive this fic without the author's permission.  


**Rite of Passage  
Chapter Nine: Light Conquers Darkness**

** By Ina-chan**

> _["Once upon at a time, long long ago, there lived a princess who fell under an evil spell..."]_

...or so that's how the story starts. I don't care for fairytales. They all follow the same boring formula. Beautiful Princess in distress, Prince in a white horse comes  along to save her, they kiss, they live happily ever after. Growing up with four sisters, however, didn't really give me a choice in ignoring the matter. 

> _ ["That is so typical of a boy..."_
> 
> _ "You are so unromantic, Xiao-lang."_
> 
> _ "You're too young to understand anyway." _
> 
> _ "If you keep thinking like that, you'll end up a very single and very bitter old man like Uncle Chung."]_

Those were the typical words in their melodic voices as they teased me whenever I gag or make a face when we all sat together to hear Old Grandmother tell us a story that they picked when we were younger. But now... I'm older. I know better. AND I know that saying "no" is an option. There was no way my sisters or any girl or ANYONE can force me to do anything stupid like sitting through to listen or watch a girly prince/princess story or movie or show that I don't want to see.

"Princess Aurora," The king onstage called out the cue

"Ha-hai!" I called out as I ungracefully hiked that camera girl's costume's stupid frilly skirts and tried not stumble on stage.

My sisters must be laughing their heads off just right about now...

...and that single mental image made me ask myself again for the hundredth time... was the death of what's left of my dignity really worth all of this? Becoming a human doll for that weird camera girl? Stumbling across the stage for the amusement of strangers? Wasting a week of after-school rehearsals for a few stupid sappy lines that not even a real girl in her right mind would utter? All for what? FOR WHAT?

From the corner of my eye, despite the dimmed lights and the sea of faces, one person stood out. That person. He met my gaze and automatically gave me a discreet wave with a big smile that outshone any spotlight that ever lit this stage. I couldn't hear his whisper, but his voice reached me none the less...

_"Do your best!"_

My chest tightened even more painfully underneath this already uncomfortable stupid dress. How can girls stand wearing this? Its so DAMN hot... and ITCHY! The familiar heat rushing to my face was making me feel light headed. Even so... I felt as if I can do anything. I CAN do anything! I pushed the mental image of my laughing sisters to the furthest corner of my mind, hiked my skirts and gave it everything I got!

_"...and the princess wandered into a deserted room, and there she found the forgotten spinning wheel. Out of curiosity, the princess came closer and pricked her finger. With the curse's fulfillment, the princess and the entire kingdom fell into a deep sleep. In the darkness, the princess slept and patiently waited for the arrival of her prince... her true love..."_

It was really very stupid. I really can't imagine why my sisters... or any girl for that matter... would want to be a princess. Lying down helplessly, eyes closed, waiting for a prince to solve her problem. 

_"I promise with my courage and this sword, I shall break the Princess' curse"_

How annoying. Even if it was just pretend. It feels so annoying to be helpless and have to depend on someone else. Its not that prefer to be a prince, its just as equally stupid. Risking your life and instantly falling in love with a beautiful helpless princess. But still... its better than waiting. At least the prince has something to do. Its better than fighting hard to lie still and not give in to the urge to scratch. Stupid dress. 

_"The Princess can be awakened with the kiss of true love..."_

Finally, this stupid play was almost over and I can finally get on with my life and put this whole embarrassing incident behind me.

_"AH! What a beautiful Princess!"_

Though my eyes were closed, I somehow knew exactly where you are. In my mind's eye I could see you five steps away. How strange. For me to suddenly sense your presence so clearly, that is. Four steps... three... two... one... now you're standing over me. You're so close, I could feel you breathing. Somehow, it feels harder to breathe. Damn stupid dress! I could hear your heartbeat beating loudly in my ears. Or was it mine? A strong metallic taste stung my quickly drying mouth. Why did it feel hotter all the sudden?

_",,,if you give the Princess the kiss of true love..."_

Kiss? Oi! Wait a minute... this is just pretend... you wouldn't really... would you?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I sat up and clutched my chest, trying to control its painful throbbing. From the corner of my eye, I could see you standing there, looking at me oddly at my reaction.

That's when it happened.

"eh?" 

An indescribable darkness, enveloping everything and everyone in a cold and murky embrace.

"Eh?"

Damn!

"Eh!?" 

How could I have been stupid?

"This aura!"

How could I have let this stupid play distract my senses?

"Clow Card!" 

You turned around to face me, visibly frightened as tendrils of the darkness slowly snaked out and reached and wrapped itself around me. "It's the Da...!" I call out desperately to warn you. But my voice is cut off as a the deafeningly still nothingness of silence covers me. 

"LI-KUN!!!" 

Your horrified expression was the last thing I saw as the dark veil covered my eyes. 

This time its for real. 

"KA SHIN SHO RAI!" The flames burned brightly, only to be extinguished by the eternal length of this black emptiness. DAMN! "OI!!!" I called out in the dark void, hoping against the impossible that my voice would reach you, "OI! You have call it by name!" 

If I can't reach you then that means that stuffed animal of a guardian can't reach you as well. You're all alone. Alone and have no background knowledge about the Clow Cards other than your own experience. Even with all the things I've taught you, there's no way you'll be able to solve this on your own. You're probably blindly and uselessly using random cards then crying your eyes out just about now... IT'S SO ANNOYING!!! Its so frustratingly annoying to be helpless and have to depend on someone else...

_[Faith.]_

Eh? That voice... it can't be...

_[A teacher needs to have faith in the abilities of his student.]_

Old Grandmother? I closed my eyes and concentrated on her image shining brightly in my mind's eye. It somehow feels comforting to see her at this moment. Even though she's just a fragment of my memory...

_["Once upon a time, there was a little Princess with a very kind heart. She lived happily in her small kingdom with her mother and her father. Then... one day... a catastrophe happened in her land. In that single fateful day, she lost everything. Her mother... her father... her home... everything and everyone she loved. The Princess was sent to live in a safe faraway land. But even though everyone in her new home was kind and loved her whole heartedly... the Princess could not smile... or laugh... or even cry."_

_ "That's so sad," Si-jie sniffled mournfully_

_ "What happened next, Old Grandmother? Did she ever learn to laugh again?" Shan-jie crawled closer to Old Grandmother's lap, curiously_

_ Old Grandmother simply smiled , "In her new home, lived a young man who wanted to be a teacher. He was very smart, handsome, who had the ability to make almost anyone around him happy. He had the natural talent to reach out to people."_

_ "Eh? Is this going to be another kissy love story?" I complained out loud_

_ "Shut up, Xiao-hai! I want to hear the rest of the story!" Ra-jie glared at me threateningly, forcing me to duck for cover in Old Grandmothers protective embrace_

_ "But because of his youth, the young man was still quite arrogant, and believes too much in his abilities. He was quite upset when his family decided that the little Princess was to become his first student. You see, he felt that he was given the job of a babysitter than a real teacher. What he wanted was to follow the path of his older brother, who had become a very good teacher. Nevertheless, he followed his family's wishes and became the Princess' new instructor."_

_ "Ne, ne, did they fall in love, Old Grandmother?" Si-jie asked enthusiastically through her drying tears, "Was it love at first sight?"_

_ "Yuck! That's immoral Fei Mei!" Shan-jie made a face, clearly disgusted_

_ "I think its romantic," Si-jie retorted defiantly_

_ "You're too little to know anything," Da-jie suddenly countered, uncharacteristically getting annoyed herself_

_ "SHUT UP!" Ra-jie growled angrily_

_ Old Grandmother simply made a small chuckle, " No, my little red plum, it wasn't love at first sight. You see, the little Princess was shy and clumsy. And because she would not smile, laugh, or even cry... it annoyed her young teacher. He became rather impatient with her, which was a natural reaction from a young, inexperienced and arrogant teacher. So for the first time in her life, the little Princess began to become angry. Not just plain angry, but very very VERY angry! Ah! The fights that the two of them used to have!"_

_ "Aaaaa... I don't like this story anymore!" Si-jie whined_

_ "But time passed by..." Old Grandmother replied reassuringly, "The little Princess grew up into young woman. She stopped being clumsy, though she was still occasionally shy. The Teacher and the Princess still got angry at each other, but they also started to get along. And more importantly the Teacher taught the Princess how to smile again."_

_ "So they DID fall in love!" Si-jie looked at her sisters with a smug smile_

_ "They wouldn't admit it to themselves at first, but it was impossible to deny the will of the unpredictable heart. With their family's blessing, they married and had beautiful children... and the Teacher taught the Princess how to laugh again."_

_ "That was a good story!" Si-jie exclaimed as she clapped her hands enthusiastically. But for some strange reason, Da-jie and Ra-jie were unusually quiet._

_ "Did they live happily over after, Old Grandmother?" Shan-jie asked, wanting to know_

_ "They did, for a little while..." Old Grandmother made a sad smile, "Then one day, the Teacher had to go to a faraway place from which he can never return from... and the Teacher taught the Princess how to cry again. The Teacher struggled very hard to stay. After all, who else will teach and protect the Princess if he went away. Who will become his children's teacher? He struggled and suffered through great pain... until the Princess reminded him that if he continued to endure what he was doing, he was breaking a teacher's most solemn vow."_

_ The silence was almost painful. Even Si-jie didn't let out a single whimper._

_ "What was it?" I whispered almost inaudibly, if it weren't for the silence, probably nobody would have heard it._

_ Old Grandmother set me across on her lap, forcing me to look up directly into her bright amber eyes, "Faith, my little wolf. Faith that he has taught his student well to stand strong on her own legs. A teacher's most solemn vow is to have faith in the abilities of his student."_

_ "Old Grandmother," Ra-jie began quietly, "The Teacher... he died, didn't he." _

_ Old Grandmother closed her eyes and gently set a comforting gnarled hand over the second eldest Li daughter, "Yes, he died. But before he left, the Princess gave him the strength to let her go and move on. And he was reminded of the true meaning of her name... 'Light conquers darkness.' So he knew then, that even though he will no longer be physically around her and their children, everything will turn out all right."_

_ "Did everything really turn out all right?" Da-jie asked quietly_

_ "Yes, everything turned out all right... and it will continue to do so. Because in the deepest, darkest, murkiest of bottomless pits... even the tiniest ray of light will always conquer the darkness." ]_

You have a good for nothing greedy stuffed animal for a guardian, you've neither touched a single page of Clow Read's notes nor even heard of the Clow Cards until several months ago, you can barely identify the difference between a ghost's presence from a Clow Card's, you cry when you're trapped in a hole instead of calmly finding a way to get out, and you easily and stubbornly trust certain people despite the danger warnings! 

But... 

...even so...

... you've also never lost.

A teacher needs to have faith in the abilities of his student... and the tiniest ray of light will always conquer the darkness... Hmph! Despite all the odds stacked against you... deep inside me... I know... somehow... someway...

You could do it.

I finally opened my eyes only to see you staring at the unmistakable form of two new Clow Cards in your hands. The lights of the stage glaring its warm heat as the clearly puzzled audience watched the strange scene before them. 

"YOKATTA!!!" 

I could only stand there frozen, too surprised even to breathe, as you continued to cling onto me while jumping up and down on the bed. There was a scary angry yell in the near distance that somewhat sounded as a forewarning that I would face a certain and very painful death if I even dared to move a single inch... 

Hmph!

Just another reason for me to hate these stupid fairytales... 

End of Part 9  
To be continued   
Return to [][1]Part 8: Of Roles and Obligations 

Ina-chan's Squawk: 

After a long LONG time, I finally managed to finish this! ^_^. It actually turned out different from my original plan. Though, I'm very pleased to how this chapter turned out. Heh-heh... were getting awfully close to the end of the Clow Card Chapter, ne? I'm having a bit of a problem as the story approaches the more romantic side of the S+S story with the Sakura Card Chapter. I don't want this fic to become just another S+S waffy fic. I'm not too good at romantic stories. SIGH! But there's no helping it, this is the direction the original storyline is going...Well... I'll do my best to be unique! ^_^.

As usual, reviews, comments and criticisms will be very much appreciated. If you have a fanfiction.net account, please don't hesitate to review my fics on [http://www.fanfiction.net][2] and [http://www.mediaminer.org/][3]. The genre is under Anime-CCS-Drama. I would love some constructive criticisms for the improvement of this fic series. ^_^. I'm also open for private mail CCS discussion. You can reach me via [ina_chan@yahoo.com][4]!

Ja!  
Ina-chan 

  


[Main][5] | [Anime][6] | [Manga][7] | [Characters][8] | [Fanfics][9] | [Fanarts][10] | [Miscellaneous][11]

[Home][12]| [ JQ ][13] | [More Anime & Manga][14] | [The Ego Page][15] | [ Contact Me][4]

   [1]: ccsrit8.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net
   [3]: http://www.mediaminer.org/
   [4]: mailto:ina_chan@yahoo.com
   [5]: ../ccsmain.html
   [6]: ../ccsani.html
   [7]: ../ccsman.html
   [8]: ../ccscha.html
   [9]: ../ccsff.html
   [10]: ../ccsfa.html
   [11]: ../ccsmisc.html
   [12]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/home.html
   [13]: http://jonnyquest.topcities.com
   [14]: http://www.megspace.com/entertainment/inachan/anime.html
   [15]: http://inachan.topcities.com/guestbook.html



End file.
